Downtime Adventures
by Maggie Eaton
Summary: A collection of SG1 moments spun together with the fabric of friendship, humor and a sprinkling of romance. Each chapter is a complete story, with new chapters being added as they are completed. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Eavesdropping

This was written in response to a challenge to use the words "But I thought you wore thongs?" and/or the word 'tango' in a fic. Hope you like it.

**Special Thanks to all the wonderful creators and writers of Stargate/Stargate SG1 for lending their wonderful characters to play in my _enjoyable_ but _profitless_ imagination. I'll be returning them shortly. **

No copyright infringement intended. This fan fiction is an original work created by the author.

_...and now on with the story._

**Eavesdropping -**

SG1 stepped through the gate and the iris snapped closed behind them. They made their way down the ramp, Colonel O'Neill smiling broadly. Carter and Teal'c followed without ceremony. Daniel lagging behind as usual and Teal'c passing him without comment as he brushed sand from his face and hair.

They hit the end of the ramp and started removing their weapons. It had been an uneventful trip and they barely listened as Hammond's voice boomed into the room, welcoming them home and stating their time of debriefing. Jack half saluted at his words, but he was watching Sam.

"So, Carter, interested in team night?"

"Sure, Sir, what are we doing?"

Jack smiled wickedly, handing off his P-90 as he crossed to the door of the gate room. "Actually, it's a 'Teal'c special'."

"A _'Teal'c special'_, Sir?" He'd noticed she did that a lot, repeating his own words back to him, hadn't figured out why yet.

"Yeah!" He waggled his eyebrows and donned that 'boyish' grin that she couldn't resist. "We're taking Teal'c _dancing_. He wants to learn to tango."

Sam stopped dead still. "TANGO?" Her face scrunched up in disbelief as she pictured herself dancing with her tall Jaffa friend.

'_See, she did it again!'_ He thought as he turned around to face her, his face totally serious. "Yeah, Carter, _tango_." Then he turned quickly away and grinned broadly.

"Well, that should be _interesting_…I mean…watching you and Daniel tango with Teal'c!" She grinned back at him innocently.

"Funny, Carter." He flashed a teasing glare her way and then started towards the locker room.

"Sir, I really don't have the clothes here for that kind of thing."

"Whatever you have will be fine, Carter. It's not a contest for cryin' out loud!"

"Sir? Why the tango?"

"No idea, Carter, probably some movie he watched on TV. Who knows?"

"But, Sir…."

"Humor me, ok? It's Teal'c. It'll be fun."

She cocked her head and threw a doubting glare back at him, suspicious to her very core.

"Carter, will you just get to the infirmary? It's guys first turn at showers anyway!" He yelled back over his shoulder as she watched him walk away, certain that he was smiling. "Our Jaffa friend doesn't want to be late."

'_He does that on purpose!'_ she thought to herself, _"He knows I can't stand those sandy planets.' _And then another thought occurred to her. _'Where the hell in Colorado Springs could you take a Jaffa to learn the 'tango?''_

She was still contemplating that thought while Janet checked her out in the infirmary. She wasn't really paying attention, as it was just a routine exam anyway.

Janet finally questioned her as to why she was so distracted and Sam filled her in on the team's plans. Sam paused, smiling slightly as Janet's laughter echoed across the still infirmary. "Come on, Janet. It's not that funny."

"Are you kidding? I might tag along just to watch!"

"Hey, if you think you're up to teaching a Jaffa to tango, feel free to join us!" Janet's face became a solemn mask as she considered that and then snorted and broke out in hysterical laughter again.

"Are you finished with me?" Sam asked a bit aggravated at Janet's uncontrolled amusement.

"Yeah. You're fine, you can go." Janet waved her away but she was still snickering as Sam exited the infirmary shaking her head.

Sam had reached the locker room and raised her fist to knock on the door when she heard voices. Occasionally she'd heard some interesting things from these guys when they didn't know she was about so she decided to listen for a moment…_just_ to see if the Colonel was trying to put one over on her.

She was leaning close to the door when a voice shouting her name made her jump. She turned a waving hand towards the intruder. "Shush, Janet, _be quiet_!" and pointed toward the door frantically.

Janet's hand covered her own mouth, effectively quieting her giggles, as she tiptoed close to Sam. "What is it?" she whispered.

"_Listen._" Sam admonished her quietly and leaned towards the door again with Janet following her example. Poised carefully, their ears pressing against the door, and watching for anyone approaching, they listened to the voices of the SG1 men as they carried clearly through the cold metal.

"So Teal'c looking forward to this evening?"

"Indeed, I am, O'Neill. I have waited and hoped for such an opportunity."

Jack smiled and turned his head towards Daniel. "Good! That's good, it'll be…fun!"

The women could hear them moving around the room; they were obviously getting dressed as they talked.

"Where are we going, Jack?" But before he could answer Daniel's voice grew louder in what sounded like utter terror. "Jack, what the hell are you doing? What were you thinking?"

Sam and Janet's eyes widened, as they pressed harder against the door, hanging on every word of the conversation.

"What?" Jack's innocent question bounced quietly against the door.

"Your, your….duh, duh… your…um." Sam imagined Daniel pointing nervously at…_something_.

"Daniel, you're babbling incoherently. Take a deep breath and speak in complete sentences. You can do that, can't you…_in English_, if you don't mind?"

Janet's hand flew up to smother another fresh round of giggles that threatened to escape her. Sam waited quietly thinking that Teal'c would fill in the gaps for them, but he remained quiet and she pressed her ear a little tighter against the door.

"_WHAT_?" Jack was practically yelling now, as he became easily frustrated with his resident archeologist.

"Your…um."

"Again, with the 'your'?"

"I thought you…" There was a long silence before Jack spoke again.

"Oh! No, Daniel. I prefer this. It's natural and more comfortable."

"But Jack…"

"Oh, _for cryin' out loud_, Daniel, you're making a big deal out of _nothing_."

"But I thought you wore thongs?" Janet and Sam both pulled instantly away from the door, eyes wide, staring at each other and desperately attempting to smother their giggles as their imaginations ran wild.

Janet turned to Sam and mouthed the word 'thongs?' again and Sam blushed furiously, motioning her to stop. They leaned back just in time to hear Teal'c speaking in his usual booming voice.

"As did I, O'Neill."

"That could be unhealthy, Jack…dangerous even."

"Well, what can I tell you, guys? It's my little slice of freedom! Get over it."

Jack stopped short as they heard a loud thud against the door. He turned a puzzled look towards Daniel and crossed the room. He placed his hand on the doorknob and waited for a moment listening to the soft scuffling sounds and…_was that_ _giggling_ coming from the corridor. He jerked open the door to see Sam and Janet bent over slightly and leaning into each other, giggling uncontrollably.

"Carter!" He barked, "What the hell is going on out here?"

Sam pushed Janet away with a warning look and attempted to stand up straight, as she struggled to suppress her giggling, aware that her CO's eyes were watching them closely. Desperate to regain her composure, she blew out all her air and raised her head, but as her eyes fell on O'Neill her laughter burst from her lips unrestrained.

"Major?" He spoke quietly; then a bit louder. Major!"

"Yes, Sir?" She attempted to respond normally amid the waves of laughter rolling over her.

"What the hell is so _funny_?"

Sam looked at Janet a little uncertain, then straightened and answered. "I'm sorry, Sir, I was just coming to shower and we…we overheard a bit of your conversation." At which point she pressed her lips together tightly, her eyes still smiling. "Sorry."

"Oh, really. Care to explain to me why the subject of my shower clogs is so funny, Major?"

Sam turned quickly to look at Janet, who was trying to maintain her composure also, but it was hopeless. They fell against each other, laughing aloud and in a moment were on the floor, holding their stomachs, pounding their fists against the floor and laughing uncontrollably.

Daniel and Teal'c walked up beside Jack and stared down at the two hysterical women.

"What did you say, Jack?"

"Beats the hell out of me, Daniel. Beats the hell out of me!"

_TBC - sort of..._


	2. Battle of the Bands

**_Thanks for your reviews! Hope you enjoy the next installment. It's drabble of exactly 100 words written for a fic challenge. Thanks to all of you on ATST for your encouragement and kind words._**

****

**_Another day, another adventure..._**

**_Battle of the Bands_**

"How's it looking, Daniel?"

"The entire base is out there!"

"Really? Cool!" Sam hurried to peek at the crowd, squealing with delight.

"That bad?" Jack grimaced and tuned his guitar while Teal'c randomly tapped a tambourine against his thigh. "We're gonna take some ribbing for this, huh?"

Daniel glared at him over his glasses.

"Daniel, tell me again why we agreed to this?"

"Because you wouldn't say no to Sam…and something about 'irresistible blue eyes' if I remember correctly."

"Not!"

"Oh, yes!"

"Daniel Jackson is correct, O'Neill."

"Well, seeing her in that dress is…never mind! Let's go, guys, it's showtime!"

_TBC -_


	3. Jaffa Tango

_Thanks for all your kind reviews. Here's the latest bit of adventure. Hope you enjoy!_

**Jaffa Tango**

(Sequel to _**Eavesdropping**)_

_Three months later –_

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Sam's doubtful mindset was apparent in her speech as she sat next to Jack in his truck watching the steady stream of people entering the building.

"Absolutely, Carter. It'll be a piece of cake!" His smile was warm and assuring as he looked back at her innocently.

"I'm not sure that's a fair assessment, Sir. What's your stake in this? Do you have a bet with Daniel?"

He looked at her with a mildly offended expression. "It hurts me to think that you'd think that, Carter. There's no bet."

"And where's Janet? Why isn't she here?"

"Some emergency in the infirmary. She'll be here later if she can make it, but for now you're it. So, are we going in or not?" Sam looked at him as if she were a lamb to the slaughter. She was taking deep breaths as her mind raced for a logical reason out of this particular situation. ""If not, I need to go find Teal'c."

"Where is Teal'c?"

"He's inside with Daniel. They left earlier so that Teal'c could get ready. Daniel's his second, helping him with whatever…." He waved his hand in the air as his voice trailed off, not knowing exactly what Daniel was doing.

"Sir, I don't think I can…."

Jack looked at her a bit exasperated. Time to play the trump card. "Ok. Well, I could bring up that "Battle of the Bands" thing he just did for you…made him feel like an idiot…not that he'd ever complain."

"Oh, God! I thought he enjoyed doing that!"

"Carter! He's a Jaffa! Warrior, pride, intimidation…somehow a tambourine just doesn't do much to enhance that image."

"I never meant to…."

"I know, Carter and Teal'c did it willingly…for you. So, if you're sure you want to ignore that and all those times Teal'c has been there to back you up or done something just because you asked, well…." He let out a long sigh. "I'm sure he'll understand. He won't say a word but you know he's going to be disappointed!"

"All right! All right! I'll do it, just stop with the guilt trip already!"

Jack grinned broadly. Worked every time. "It'll be great, Carter. You'll see."

She opened the door to the truck and stepped out into the early evening air. "Yeah? Then why do I feel like I just agreed to my own execution?"

Jack laughed as he removed the bags from behind them and fell in step beside her. "Don't worry, Carter, I'll protect you."

"Funny, Sir. Very funny."

Jack opened the door and they stepped into the foyer and made their way across the main room. They stepped through another door and glanced around the almost empty room looking for some sign of Teal'c or Daniel.

"Now what?" Sam looked at him questioningly.

"Well, they have to be here somewhere. Take a seat at one of the tables and I'll find them."

Jack returned a few minutes later, smiling. "They're in the dressing rooms. Teal'c won't come out. He's still applying his makeup."

"Makeup?"

"Yeah, seems he's really into this thing. You ready?"

"I suppose." She stood and walked beside Jack to the dressing rooms, more skeptical than ever of this little fiasco.

Jack opened the door and motioned for her to go in first. Sam stepped through and all of her senses were immediately assaulted with the chaos in the room. There were men and women of all shapes and sizes moving erratically about the small enclosure in various stages of dress. Everyone seemed to be talking at once and there was a constant murmur of excited voices and laughing. Sam's mouth fell open and she turned to Jack wide-eyed. "No way!"

He laughed and pointed to the screen in the back corner as he held out the bags to her. "Will that do?"

"Maybe, but you're coming with!"

"Ah, no, Carter. I'll just wait here."

"No, Sir. You stay. I stay."

"Oh, for crying out loud! All right, go on! Though I don't know what you think I'm going to do in here."

"Teal'c has Daniel, I'll have you. You can help."

"Carter, I don't think that's appropriate, me being you CO."

"Well, it isn't exactly appropriate for you to order me to do this then, is it, Sir? You're going." She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her into the room and he followed, grinning, all the way to the back corner.

"I'm not ordering, just asking. Teal'c's your friend, too. You can change behind the screen. I'll stand guard. Ok?"

"There had better not be a bet involved here." She looked at him with warning pouring out of her eyes. "Payback is hell…Sir!"

Jack held up his hands in an act of submission. "Scout's honor, I swear."

"Somehow, I just can't picture you as a boy scout, Sir." She smiled as she disappeared behind the screen and Jack turned to watch all the movement going on around them.

He could hear Sam moving around behind the screen and a sharp zipping sound as she started to undress. She was mumbling to herself as the screen behind him shook randomly.

"Holy Hannah!"

"Everything ok, Carter?"

"Not even close!" She muttered. "I can't believe I'm doing this! Where did you get this, Sir?"

"Oh, they gave Teal'c information on costumes. I picked it out. Like it?"

"Yeah. Terrific. Did you bring hose?"

"In the box with the shoes." He heard the lid impact the screen and the chair creak as she sat down to slip them on. "Need any help, Carter?" He grinned as he waited for her to respond, planning his evasive tactics if something was launched from behind the screen.

"Got a psychiatrist handy?"

He chuckled and let his imagination run loose as he listened to her mild grunts and groans mixed in with occasional profanity as she struggled with the costume.

"Stay put, Carter. I'll be right back!"

"Sir!" She yelled out, but he was already on his way across the room. She continued to pull at the ornate costume, wiggling it onto her body. She felt it stretch a bit, as she pulled and was immediately thankful for the costume maker's fore thought. The dress was black, with a single strap over her right shoulder and it hugged her like a glove to just below her hips. There was a huge flounce at the bottom that was dramatized by the split rising to mid thigh. The bodice was almost completely covered in iridescent beads and she laughed as she looked at her shimmering reflection in the mirror, tugging absent-mindedly at the rose positioned at her waist. She slid the zipper home, the material molding itself against her skin and was amazed that her lungs could still fill with air. How the heck was she supposed to dance in this thing?

She stepped into the heels that O'Neill had brought and then squeezed a large amount of gel into her hand, applying it liberally to her hair. She combed through it until it was completely slicked back, with not a tendril drifting free and then reached for her lipstick. She spread the bright red gloss across her lips and replaced the cap, tossing it back into the bag. She added the smoky eyeshadow and heavy handed black eyeliner and tossed them beside the lipstick. Then she slipped on the elbow length gloves and stared at her reflection. She barely recognized herself as she turned slowly watching her reflection in the mirror. She smiled and then giggled, still unsure that her appearance would create the desired effect but she had to admit, she looked the part. Sam has disappeared beneath the costume and make-up…and in her place stood a bonafide Spanish enchantress. She shook her head and muttered quietly.

"How you doing, Carter?"

She gave one small tug at the dress and stepped from behind the screen. "Ready, Sir."

Jack turned and she watched, amused as his eyes opened wide. "Whoa! You look great!"

"You don't have to say that, Sir. I know it looks ridiculous."

"No, Carter. You look…great!"

She stared at him for a moment and then smiled as she realized that he really liked her appearance. "Thank you, Sir." She giggled.

"Something's missing though."

Sam looked down in surprise. "What?"

Jack disappeared behind the screen and returned with dangling rhinestone earrings and a bracelet. He dropped them in her hand and waited as she put them in place and then handed her the long stemmed rose he'd secured from a roaming vendor.

"Can't be a vamp without a rose." He waggled his eyebrows at her and waited as she made a few final adjustments. "Let's go find Teal'c, senorita."

Daniel and Teal'c stood just outside the door waiting patiently for Sam. Teal'c was dressed in the standard Tango costume, which made him look like a very strange oversized matador. His short waistcoat shimmered in the same manner as Sam's but was a bit more subdued, allowing him to maintain his dignity. The tight lines of the costume exposed his bulging muscles and snugged tightly against his massive form. Sam giggled slightly as they approached, amazed that he could still seem so intimidating. The look on his face did nothing to add to her confidence.

"Are you all right, Teal'c?"

The slight nod of his head was his only response.

Sam and Jack looked to Daniel for an explanation. "Uh, slight case of nerves, I think. He'll be fine."

"Well, the costume looks great, T. And look at Sam! Isn't she terrific?"

"Indeed. You are most impressive, Major Carter. This costume suits you well."

"Thank you, Teal'c. You're very handsome yourself! I'll be the envy of every woman in the room." Teal'c bowed gracefully as she smiled at Daniel and dropped her eyes bashfully to the floor.

"They're just starting to announce the contestants, guys, so we need to get going." Daniel motioned for Teal'c to lead the way and looked back at Sam and Jack as he began to move.

They stepped into the ballroom, now filled with contestants and observers. The sounds of the seductive Latin tango filled the room as people mingled on the way to their table and lights twinkled across the dance floor, reflecting on its highly polished surface. Sam felt a sudden rush of fear tickle her throat, not the bone-chilling kind of fear that she was used to. This was a different kind of fear and it was totally unfamiliar. She suspected it was the same thing that had a grip on Teal'c and she vowed to overcome it. They couldn't both freeze up or this would be very ugly. She looked at Jack and smiled slightly wondering how he had convinced her to compete in this thing in the first place.

Daniel and Teal'c had moved away and were joining the other contestants waiting near the dance floor. Jack was waiting for Carter to move, but she seemed frozen to the spot.

"You ok, Carter?"

"Tell me again why we agreed to this?"

He smiled and waited until their eyes met before he responded. He took her hands and squeezed them gently in his. "Because Teal'c's our buddy and he'd do it for us."

She smiled warmly back at him.

"He wants to do this and he deserves our support, so I thought having the most beautiful woman in the room as his partner couldn't hurt." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and she smiled warmly. "So, you ready?"

She shook her head but still didn't speak; she just smiled back at him.

"Hey, did I tell you you're beautiful, Sam?" She dropped her eyes away from his unable to hold the gaze at the compliment. He squeezed her hands again and she looked up. "You and Teal'c are gonna be great! And first dance after the competition is mine, ok?"

"I'll be waiting, Sir."

"It's a date then. Now get out there and kick some ass, Carter! It's showtime!"

TBC - _sort of_


	4. Poker Conversations

Thanks for your reviews! They keep me going. And thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

Title: Downtime Adventures – **Poker Conversations**

Author: Maggie Eaton

Summary: Another SG1 adventure. What does the team discuss while playing poker?

Classifications: General

Warnings: Some Bad Language

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Special Thanks to all the wonderful creators and writers of Stargate/Stargate SG1 for lending me their wonderful characters to play in my _enjoyable_ but profitless imagination. I'll be returning them shortly

**Poker Conversations**

It was just past midnight and they were slouched around Jack's table, cards in hand. Drinks littered the table along with remnants of nachos and various dips. Teal'c was silent; Daniel was only half-interested as Jack and Sam battled out the latest hand. He aimlessly threw his bet into the pool and returned his cards to the table.

"Daniel, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Ah, ah, Carter, never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake!"

"What?"

"Too late, Daniel. Pay attention."

Carter had been winning all night, kicking their butts at poker.

She was grinning as Jack studied his cards and then looked up into her eyes. He was trying to determine if she was bluffing - again. She smiled warmly and for just a second, he was distracted. Daniel saw the change in his eyes, one moment it was there and the next it was gone, making one wonder if it had ever been there at all. He looked at Sam. She'd seen it, too and was still smiling, although the warmth had been replaced with something similar to, but not quite, amusement.

"So…Jack, what was his name?"

"What? Who?" Jack looked up from his cards, total confusion shaping his features.

"Your cat. You said you had a cat when you were a kid."

"Oh, right! I…I don't remember."

Carter's head snapped up and she scrunched her brow. "Excuse me, you don't remember? How can that be? Was it your cat?"

"Yeah, but I was a kid, Carter."

"How old were you, Sir?"

He looked away quickly, avoiding her eyes and met Daniel's head on.

"Come on, guys! Is this the most interesting topic you can think of? It doesn't matter."

"You don't want to tell us! Why not, Jack?"

"Daniel, the cat was killed! Run over by a car. It was a very traumatic experience for me and I don't like to think about it! Will you just drop it, please?"

Daniel and Sam exchanged a puzzled look. Then Sam turned to look at Teal'c. He was more animated than usual, a bit of surprise showing in his eyes. Sam smirked and shook her head slightly.

"Yeah, right! The black ops trained, hard assed Colonel that we've watched defy Goa'uld and Replicators was so traumatized by the death of a pet at…Oh!…at an age he won't disclose that he can't talk about it! Pleeease!"

"Watch your mouth, Carter!"

"Jack, it can't be that bad! Come on!"

"Daniel, can't a man have any privacy?"

"O'Neill, it would be easier to overcome your trauma if you release this pain and get it out in the open, as you would say. You are among friends."

"That's right, Colonel, friends." He saw a touch of evil in Sam's smile as he looked at her eyes. "We wouldn't want you to carry that burden alone."

"Smart Ass. Oh, all right! My Mom brought the kitten home when I was a kid. It was a gift."

"How old were you, Jack?" Daniel persisted.

"Sixteen." Jack mumbled the words, almost inaudible to those sitting beside him.

"I did not hear you, O'Neill."

"Sixteen, Teal'c! Sixteen, all right?"

Daniel and Sam suppressed their giggles for the most part, but Jack could see the amusement and somehow knew this would never end.

"So, for your birthday?"

"Yes, Daniel."

Carter snickered loudly and Jack looked up at her sternly.

"Got a comment, Carter?"

"No, Sir, I was just thinking how cocky you were at sixteen."

"And how the hell would you know, Carter?"

"Well, at least, your clone was cocky. I was just picturing you on a big Harley…with a kitten….what, tucked inside your leather jacket?" She was laughing aloud now, unable to control her imagination of a tough sixteen-year-old Jack O'Neill being presented with a kitten on his birthday. "What did you name it, Sir?"

"It doesn't matter, Carter."

"Come on, Sir, please."

Those damn blue eyes. Jack looked across the table at her as if she'd driven a stake straight through his heart and then his eyes moved to the rest of his team, waiting expectantly for his answer. With a defeated sigh, he gave in, knowing he'd regret it later.

"Her name was Buttercup."

The room went completely silent for a few minutes. He looked up at them, trying to maintain a stern face while he waited for their reaction. Daniel's lips were pressed together holding back the chuckle he knew would piss Jack off even more and Sam was wide-eyed and open-mouthed beside him. Teal'c was tilting his head side to side as he considered Jack's answer. It was Daniel who finally broke the silence.

"Butter…" He couldn't finish the word before he lost control of his suppressed laughter. "…cup. Buttercup?"

"Oh my God, I bet you took some ribbing for that, Sir!"

"Yes, I did, Carter. And will you stop laughing!"

"Sorry, Sir, it's just…."

"Yeah, well, she was a great cat! She was yellow and liked to sleep in Mom's daffodils!"

Daniel was snorting as he tried unsuccessfully to hide his amusement. And Carter was out and out laughing hysterically now - even Teal'c was smiling. Jack watched in horror, he knew it was a mistake to tell them. He should have just left it unsaid.

"Daffodils!" Daniel pressed his head to the table and then pounded it with his fist, tears beginning to cloud his eyes.

"Dammit! I never should have told you!"

"Sorry, Sir."

Carter was trying to compose herself but the picture wouldn't leave her mind and she was losing the battle. Suddenly the room was filled with the raucous sound of Teal'c's booming laughter as he too became infected with their hysterics.

"Teal'c! I give up! Friends, huh? And you guys wonder why I never tell you anything?"

Sam looked at Daniel with a guilty smile as he wiped at his eyes.

"The marines are gonna love this!"

Sam's eyebrows rose to extreme heights as she was overcome by another round of insuppressible giggles and she grabbed Daniel's shoulder in support.

"Oh, no, Daniel, don't even think about it! Have you forgotten how many ways I know to kill a man?"

"No, Jack. I haven't forgotten. It's just hard to be afraid of a man who had a cat named Buttercup!"

Jack was on his feet instantly and Daniel mimicked his motions flying out the back door as fast as his feet would carry him. Sam and Teal'c watched as Jack wrestled him to the ground and above his threats and cursing, they could still hear Daniel laughing and repeating Buttercup, Buttercup.

_TBC with a new adventure -_

_**If you'd like to receive an email when the next installment is posted add the story to story alert below. **_


	5. Trick or Treat?

_More Downtime fun as the team shares a Halloween Adventure. Hope you enjoy!_

**Trick or Treat?**

Jack closed the door and turned off the porch light. It was 21:00 hours and the "trick or treaters" were all at home by now. Well at least the "treaters" were at home, it was always possible that a few tricksters were still out and about. He clomped happily back into the den, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Ok, kids! Ready for our little field trip?"

Sam looked up at him with wide, doe eyes. "You're serious? We're really going?"

"Of course, Carter! It's Halloween! Come on!"

The other three members of SG1 exchanged doubtful glances, but stood to follow him anyway.

"O'Neill, what is the purpose of this "haunted house"?

"It's purpose? Well, it's to scare you, Teal'c."

"Scare? But we have no weapons, O'Neill."

"We don't need any. It's not dangerous, it's fun!"

"Right!"

"Oh, come on, Daniel! You and Carter are acting like I'm sending you out for execution! Don't you guys ever just have fun? Have you ever even been to a haunted house?"

"Well, actually, you know I moved around a lot when I was a kid. I think maybe once or twice in high school, I really don't remember."

"Well, if you don't remember, Daniel, they couldn't have been any good! Now come on!"

They all piled into Jack's truck and he pulled out of the driveway, smiling brightly as he headed toward the spookiest haunted house he could find. He'd scouted out all the choices earlier and was looking forward to his team's reaction at this traditional holiday celebration. Teal'c had never been to a haunted house. That plus Carter and Daniel's hesitancy made it more than worth the effort.

A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot and slammed the gears into park. "Ok, campers! We're here!"

Teal'c had stepped from the truck and was staring at the huge mask that surrounded the entrance to the haunted house. Teenagers were disappearing into the mouth of the giant devil at an alarming rate and Teal'c watched with concern as they continued to march happily inside.

"Is there a ritual sacrifice involved in this tradition, O'Neill?"

"What? No, Teal'c! Why?"

"These children are being led into a place of danger. It is marked with the sign of the devil!"

"It's just for decoration, T. Just for fun!"

"I fail to see how this can be an indication of …fun."

Jack looked at him in frustration. "T, I explained this to you, remember? They scare you a bit, just to get your juices going. It's an adrenalin rush, you know?"

Teal'c turned a somber gaze on Jack. "I do not."

"Ok. Well, just try it then. Now, remember, T, they won't touch you and you can't touch them. They won't hurt you or any of us…so there's no need to…protect anyone. Ok?"

Jack suddenly felt a bit of concern flowing over him as he imagined some unsuspecting teenager scaring the bejesus out of his very large friend. He looked over at Carter for support and saw that her eyes were locked on the mask, just as Teal'c had been.

"Carter?"

"Yes, Sir?" She turned to face him, her eyes showing more than a trace of apprehension.

"You ok?"

"Um, yeah. Fine."

"Ok, then. Daniel you stay close to Teal'c, sort of help him along. You know what to expect, right?"

Daniel shook his head. "Ok, Jack." He was actually smiling a bit as he answered.

"Carter, you stay close to me. And remember – no touching or…over reacting."

"Over reacting, Sir?"

"They're just kids, Carter. We don't want to hurt them – reign in your reflexes for a few minutes. It's all in fun, remember?"

"Fun, right!" Jack snickered at the look on Carter's face. This was going to be priceless!

"Daniel, you and T go first. We'll be right behind you."

Daniel nodded and stepped through the door with Teal'c close on his heels. He stopped momentarily to let his eyes adjust to the total darkness in front of him. The hall narrowed as he took a few cautious steps forward. He suddenly felt the floor give slightly beneath his feet and realized he'd stepped on the first trigger. He turned to warn Teal'c but it was too late. An iridescent skeleton fell from the ceiling and bounced wildly directly in front of the big Jaffa and he swung wildly as it brushed against his face.

"Teal'c!" Daniel yelled as he moved back towards him. "It's ok. This is what happens, they surprise you with…tricks. Ok?"

"Indeed." They started to move again as Teal'c nodded his understanding. He turned and did not see his other teammates. "Where are O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Um, they're behind us somewhere. Don't worry. They sort of…separate the groups to reset things, see." He pointed as the skeleton was pulled back up towards the ceiling and was rewarded with Teal'c's grin. "Come on."

They rounded the corner just as Jack and Sam stepped through. She triggered the same plate that Daniel had and felt the same sense of foreboding as he when the floor moved slightly beneath her feet, but laughed when the skeleton dropped harmlessly into O'Neill's face making him jump. "Serves you right." She laughed.

He smiled and urged her forward. The hall closed in on them, with barely enough room for them to pass standing side by side. Jack could feel the tension in her muscles as they moved along the corridor and smiled quietly. There were bloody corpses strew along one hallway and loud spooky music playing. Not much of a scare for a seasoned SG team.

They turned another corner and Jack caught sight of a face behind the wall watching their progress. He smiled silently and moved a bit closer to Sam. Suddenly a hand reached out from the wall just in front of her as a big gust of wind hit their faces and she involuntarily screamed stumbling backwards and bumping into Jack. She squealed a bit as her body struck his and his hands grasped her shoulders. "Easy, Sam." He whispered in her ear.

"Jeez!" She shivered a bit but quickly recovered. "I'm ok."

But just as she started forward again she heard the sound of…bats and something fluttered past her face. The room went totally dark and the floor started to shake beneath them. Startled by the darkness and the noise she turned instinctively towards Jack, burying her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held on, watching and trying not to smile as the imaginary bats disappeared. The soft lights came on again and she pulled back, a small, embarrassed smile tickling her lips. "God! Sorry."

Jack grinned and took her arm, leading her forward. Yep, this was a great haunted house!

Another few scares and they were inside a room. The door closed behind them and there didn't appear to be another. A loud, recorded sound of rock walls sliding filled the room and Sam giggled. Jack looked over at her surprised. She was having fun.

She met his eyes with her own amused ones. "We seem to be trapped, Sir."

"Yep!" He replied grinning and watched as she moved around the walls, her hands sliding along, feeling for the exit. She had made one full turn and was back beside him when the lights went out again and he felt her hand on his chest.

"Frightened, Sam?"

"Not really…Jack."

"Good." He pulled her into his arms and covered her lips with his before she could react. He was a bit surprised as she pressed herself against him and returned his kiss with passion as he savored the feel of her against him. Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise and the lights flickered on. He looked into her eyes and leaned in for another gentle kiss. She stared back at him, her eyes filled with something akin to fire and he grasped her hand as he led her out of the now open room.

They moved slowly down the corridor, still surrounded by the aura of that kiss when a ragged mummy appeared suddenly out of the darkness. "Ack!" Sam jumped and then giggled at her racing heart. Jack was laughing beside her. She couldn't remember him actually laughing before, smiling…yes, but not laughing. She grinned back at him and moved on dragging him with her.

They turned another corner and Jack could see that they were almost at the exit. More than likely there was another big scare waiting there and on impulse he pulled her back around the corner, pushing her slightly against the wall. She looked up with surprised, questioning eyes.

"Before we go…" He pressed his lips against hers softly and she opened her lips to his. Feeling her surrender to him, he kissed her as if he'd never kiss her again, pouring all of his emotion into that one simple action and hoping that it wouldn't be the last. He squeezed her hand in his and smiled down at her lovingly. "Ready?"

She shook her head and smiled as she moved slowly toward the exit.

They were almost to the door when a kid with a chainsaw popped unexpectedly into the corridor, revving the machine and laughing manically. Sam jumped again and screamed, startled once more and grasping onto Jack. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Shit! I thought it was over!" She stammered against his shoulder.

He laughed again. "It is. Now." He started to kiss her again but hesitated and squeezed her against him, instead. "You're heart is pounding."

"Yeah. So's yours." He smiled and led her out of the haunted house.

They walked into the parking lot with their arms still encircling each other and laughing. Daniel and Teal'c were waiting by the truck.

"Teal'c! What'd you think?"

"Most interesting, O'Neill."

"Teal'c are you smiling?"

"Indeed, Major Carter. I found this haunted house most exhilarating."

"Yeah, well that Mummy probably had to change his pants!" Daniel added. "Bet that's the last time he scares Teal'c!"

They all laughed and piled back into the truck. "Ok, kiddies, now for the treats! Anyone for ice cream?" He looked across at Sam, giving her a knowing smile as he drove away. Yes, it had been a very good Halloween.

_- Until the next adventure_


	6. Thanksgiving Tradition

Title: **_Thanksgiving Tradition_**

Category: PWP and hopefully a bit of humor.

Content Warnings: T – Suitable for teens 13 years and older with some minor coarse language and minor suggestive adult themes.

Pairings: Jack & Sam

Season: 9 and future

Spoilers: General Season 9 spoilers

Summary: SG1 celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday together.

Sequel/Series Info: Downtime Adventures, sequel to "Trick or Treat"

Status: Series

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2005 Maggie Eaton

Note: This week's challenge 17 on the As The Stargate Turns Group is to use the line "They're SO cute together" and/or the word 'dustbuster' in a fic or drabble. This fic has not been beta read so as always, all errors are mine.

**Thanksgiving Tradition**

"Oh…I…don't know, Jack."

"Daniel, will you stop stalling! You guys won't let me watch football! It's freezing, not to mention snowing outside, what do think we're going to do for the next 8 or 10 hours?"

"We could play games, Sir."

"No, Carter! It's Thanksgiving! We've finished dinner. The kitchen's clean, leftovers are put away, now it's time to put up the tree!"

"I don't usually even put up a tree, Sir."

"Well, see, there you go! We have to have a tree! It's tradition."

"But, Sir, aren't you going back to Washington in a few days?"

"Yes. Your point?"

"Um, I guess I don't have one."

"Thank you, Carter! Now, come on Daniel, you and Teal'c can help me get the stuff down from the attic and Carter you clean out that corner, make room for the tree."

"Jack, can't we just read or nap or something?"

"No, Daniel. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I would be happy to help you, O'Neill."

"See now why can't you two be more like Teal'c?" Sam and Daniel turned to look at each other with slight amusement and exasperation. Jack was not going to give in and they both knew it but neither of them was ready for Christmas with the Thanksgiving turkey still sitting heavy on their stomachs. "Come on T!"

Jack and Teal'c disappeared down the hallway but Daniel remained behind with Sam. "Sam, can't you make him stop? Use your feminine wiles on him? Lead him off in another direction? Please?"

Sam turned a puzzled, amused face towards him, "Why, Daniel, whatever do you mean? I would never even think of doing such a thing to the General." Sam batted her eyelashes at Daniel and pretended to swoon. "Besides, he's all excited about this, can't you just go along with it? Didn't you like Christmas when you were a kid?"

"Well, sure…" His sentence was interrupted by a loud thud followed immediately by Jack's loud, pain filled groan as Sam and Daniel ran towards the sound.

"Sir!" Sam's hand flew to her mouth to stifle her giggles as she rounded the corner and found Jack on the floor beneath the box that had held the tree. The branches were scattered all around him and he was trying to disentangle himself from the mess. "Are you all right, Sir? What happened?"

"My apologies, O'Neill."

"No problem, Teal'c. Daniel, would you mind?" Jack waved a hand toward the box and it's partially spilled contents.

"Oh, sure, sorry, Jack!" Daniel moved quickly around him and lifted the box as Sam grasped the other end. In a few moments Jack was free and the only real wound was his pride. "What happened?"

"Oh, Teal'c just got a little over enthusiastic, that's all. Lost my balance when he tossed the box."

Daniel smiled as he watched Sam running her hands through Jack's hair, searching for bumps and bruises he supposed, but the look on Jack's face was priceless.

"You have a bit of a bump, Sir, maybe we should wait on the decorations."

His expression changed from one of content to utter exasperation. "Cut it out, Carter. I'm fine!"

"Well, you need some ice on that anyway. Just be glad you have a bump or I'd be taking you to the infirmary!"

"Carter, are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Come on, Sir." She extended both hands, pulled him to his feet and then they started down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Sam! He started this you know, he's not getting out of it for a little bump on the head!"

"Just help Teal'c get the rest of the boxes, Daniel! This won't take long!" Jack growled in mock infuriation and Sam's glance over her shoulder was met with Jack's devilish grin.

"Sir!" She admonished him quietly.

"Hey! I didn't slip on purpose, ok, but at least he's helping!" The smile grew across his face and she couldn't help but smile back as they moved into the kitchen. Sam pulled a chair out from the table and indicated for Jack to sit down while she opened the freezer. It was almost empty but there were several ice packs, testimony to their often-bruising occupations.

Jack was rubbing the bump on the back of his head and grimacing slightly as Sam walked back to where he sat. "Ok, Sir?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam stepped into the space between his legs and dropped the ice pack into his lap. He snatched it up quickly with his free hand. "Jeez, Carter!"

"You know that little boy attitude doesn't work on me, Sir. I've been in the field with you for too many years to buy that act, now hold still." She grasped his head on either side and pulled him forward so that she could examine the back of his head. She pushed and prodded until he yelped.

"Ouch! Yeah, I think you found it!"

She moved in closer pushing his face into the space between her breasts and chuckled as she heard him moan slightly. He jumped as she pressed down on the bump and his hands grabbed onto her legs, sliding ever so slightly until he was cupping her firm hips in his hands, fingers innocently squeezing her flesh. "Better, Sir?" She chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, much!" She could hear the smile in his muffled voice, as he pressed closer, rubbing his face against her. She lowered one hand between them, picking up the ice pack and holding it in place on his head pretending not to notice his hands on her. She could hear Daniel and Teal'c struggling with boxes in the hallway and Daniel was beginning to chuckle at their ineptness. There was a bit of banging and clunking as Teal'c passed the boxes down to him.

"Hey, guys! Be careful! That's stuff's breakable you know!" He had lifted his head from her chest momentarily to yell but immediately lowered it again when he felt her fingers pressing gently into his scalp. _'Is she flirting with me? Of did I just imagine she pulled me against her?' _She was still holding the ice pack in place but her other hand had drifted down to his neck and was slowly messaging his bare skin. He involuntarily stretched against her hand.

"Is that better, Sir?"

"Oh, yeah, Carter. Oh, God, don't stop." He was pressing into her breast, his lips opening against the soft tee shirt when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. For just a moment, he entertained the thought of turning his head and sucking her sweet nipple into his mouth but Daniel's laughter squashed that thought before it fully flowered. But he did open his mouth and allow his teeth to scrape against her, smiling at her startled shudder. Then he spread his fingers wide and pressed them deep into the flesh of her hips and even as he felt her pelvis tilt slightly toward him, he expected her to pull away or slap him senseless. But she didn't. Encouraged, he moved one hand back to her leg and stretched his thumb towards her center, dragging it softly against her.

Then suddenly Daniel's voice was very close and his hand stilled. Sam's hand was immediately on top of his and pushing it to a neutral position on her leg. He couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face as he imagined a nervous sparkle in her eyes and pulled back until only his forehead rested against her.

"Ouch, Carter!"

She was surprised but quickly fell into his deception. "Sir! Be still, it can't be that bad!"

"Easy for you to say! It's not your head!"

Jack was wriggling against her and she was almost laughing as Daniel stepped into the doorway. A moment later Teal'c was beside him and staring at the strange scene as Sam attempted to hold an ice bag against Jack's head while he complained and squirmed against her. Daniel shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes at Teal'c before he turned back to Sam and Jack.

"So…are you guys almost done or should Teal'c and I find something else to do?" Then he crossed his arms and let an evil grin spread across as his face as Sam glared at him opened mouthed.

"I don't know, Daniel. Are you feeling better, Sir?"

"Sam, I told you I was fine before!" He sat up straight and grabbed the ice bag out of her hand tossing it into the sink. Sam smiled at him openly as she rubbed her hands on her hips. "Now, let's get on with…let's um…what were we doing again? Oh, yeah, let's decorate the tree!"

"Well, we have to put the tree up first, Sir."

He turned quickly to deliver his load of sarcasm but met her smiling eyes and stopped in mid-step, grinning stupidly.

"Oh, pleease!" Daniel moaned. "You guys really should just get a room."

Jack and Sam flew apart as if they were opposite poles on a huge magnet and Sam shrieked in absolute disbelief. "Daniel!"

"Oh. Sorry, Sam, did I say that out loud?" He kept moving toward the den and Teal'c followed, grinning slightly. She swatted a hand across Daniel's shoulder as he moved away. "Ok! Ok! Behave yourselves then!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and smiled, as she looked at him open-mouthed. "Damn!" She muttered the word softly under her breath and then moved to join the others.

Forty-five minutes later the tree stood tall in the corner of the room and SG1 stood back staring quietly at the site.

"Um…this doesn't look like your usual tree, Jack."

"Well, that's because it isn't…my usual tree. I usually get a real one, Daniel, just before Christmas because we were always going off world. But since we're all here this year, I thought we'd put it up now and revive an old family tradition."

"It's a bit…sad, Sir."

"No! No it isn't. It'll be fine! Once we get the decorations on it'll be great!"

"I do not see how, O'Neill."

"Teal'c! You, too?" Jack looked at Teal'c hoping for some sign of his being persuaded. Then he turned to look at the tree again and spoke up in defeat. "Ok, what do think it needs?"

"We could try spray paint."

"Daniel! You can't spray paint a Christmas tree!"

"Oh. Ok, Teal'c?"

"Perhaps a zat'ni'katel!" Daniel was practically rolling on the floor laughing now.

"Very funny, Teal'c! And thankfully, we don't have any zats here, for cryin' out loud!" Jack paused to scowl at Daniel as he continued to laugh loudly. "Daniel!"

"Sorry, Jack." Daniel tried to rein in his amusement but still chuckled softly while Jack glanced to Sam for some much needed support.

Jack continued to toss a glare at him until he had calmed considerably and then turned a much softer, pleading gaze on Sam. "How about you, Carter? You're always one for great ideas. What do you think?"

"Hmm. Maybe a dustbuster…"

"What!" Jack was almost screaming as he watched Sam collapse under a wave of giggles. "No giggling, Carter!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but it really is sad!"

"And you think sucking all the needles off of it will help?" Jack voice rose in volume as he spoke, peaking at the end of the sentence as he waved his arms in frustrated amazement.

"Wait! You actually have one of those, Jack?"

"Daniel, I swear!" Jack pointed one threatening finger at Daniel, holding it in place until he somehow managed to smother his laughter and Jack had totally missed the smiles on Sam and Teal'c face. "It will be fine! I will think of something! Or Carter will…think of something! Just…start decorating! That's an order!"

"Oh, I don't think you can _order_ us to do that, Sir."

"Wanna bet, Carter?" He raised his eyebrows and turned on his best threatening stare.

Sam crossed the room and pressed one hand against his tight abdomen. "Ok, _Jack…_ I'll think of...something." Daniel smiled and shook his head then winked at Teal'c as he mouthed, "_Jack_?" and then joined Sam and Jack to trim the tree.

The tree was almost finished when Jack suddenly stopped and turned to Sam. "I got it!"

She tilted her head and stared into his eyes. "You've got what, Sir?"

"Snow."

"Snow?"

"S-N-O-W! Snow."

"Um, I don't think that will work, Sir."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, it melts…Sir."

Jack shook his head quickly. "Not _that_ kind of snow, Carter!" He pointed out the window to drive home his point. "_This_ kind of snow." And he pulled a bag of white fluff from one of the boxes and began to sprinkle it in drifts on the limbs of the tree.

"You know, Sam, that might actually work."

"Well, you don't have to sound so surprised, Daniel! I do have good ideas now and then."

Sam smiled at him as if he was a naughty child that she couldn't possibly punish. "Of course you do, Sir. You've done it again!"

The four friends began to cover the tree in snowdrifts, transforming the murky green tree into an acceptable version of winter beauty. Just before they'd finished Jack tossed a bit of the fluff at Sam, smiling as it drifted down and settled on her hair and shoulders. She turned to him and smiled a very fake grin and then pelted him with the snow in her hand. His eyes twinkled and grew wide, enjoying the familiar teasing as he tossed another large handful of flakes directly at her. In seconds the air around them was filled with the man-made snow while Daniel and Teal'c paused to watch them.

"Here we go!" Chanted Daniel.

"Yes." Teal'c drew out the word a bit, indicating his long-time familiarity with this particular form of flirtation.

"Reminds me of that time on, what was it, Teal'c…P3X-915? Without the mud and rocks of course. Maybe they won't have so many bruises this time." Daniel spoke softly, his mind traveling back to that archived memory while he watched Sam and Jack giggling and struggling as the game escalated.

"Colonel Carter seems to encourage O'Neill's behavior."

"Yeees. Yes, she does, doesn't she?" Teal'c looked away and continued to drape icicles on the tree, unconcerned with their antics just as Sam shoved a handful of the snow into Jack's face. He froze and so did she, staring into his eyes with a teasing smile and suppressing a giggle between pursed lips.

"Uh, oh." His voice sounded mockingly fearful, but Daniel was smiling, his words pulling Teal'c's attention back to Jack and Sam again.

"Saaam." Jack's voice was a low threatening growl, but Daniel knew it was part of the game even though Sam stood between them and he couldn't see Jack's eyes.

"Yes, Jack?" Her voice was soft and innocent, almost seductive as she answered. Then she squared her shoulders, twisting her hips the tiniest bit as she continued to tease him and Daniel tried to imagine the smile in her eyes. Then suddenly she bolted for the back door, tearing it open in one smooth movement and running across the deck in flight. Jack's reaction was instantaneous, following her out the door in full pursuit, his long legs devouring the earth beneath his feet as he closed the gap between them.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c raised his voice in protest but Jack didn't acknowledge him or slow down. By the time he and Daniel reached the door Sam and Jack were running through the snow, scooping their hands along the ground as they ran and pelting each other with the cold, wet magic.

"Ah, forget it, Teal'c, unless of course, you'd like for me to chase you?"

Teal'c turned a steely glare on Daniel, holding it steadily locked on his eyes for several seconds before answering. "No."

"I didn't think so." He chuckled. Then he reached out and slid the door closed, shutting out the cold air and watching for a moment as Jack and Sam continued their snowball fight. "Ok, well, I guess we should finish the tree." Daniel turned to walk away but Teal'c continued to watch.

"They're so cute together." The big man spoke the words slowly, his deep voice lending a strange inflection to the common phrase.

Daniel's mouth fell open slightly at the unexpected words flowing from the Jaffa's lips. "What? What did you say, Teal'c?"

"Am I incorrect, Daniel Jackson? Is this an inappropriate observation?"

"Well, no, not…exactly, not when you're talking to me and certainly no more inappropriate than what they're doing…ah, never mind." Daniel waved his hands in the air to dismiss his words before looking back to Teal'c. "Just…don't let Jack hear you say that."

"Cassandra Frasier has given voice to this observation on numerous occasions."

Daniel chuckled, unable to control his amusement at his friend's seemingly serious demeanor. "Yeah, I'm sure she has, but not to Jack." He slapped Teal'c playfully on the shoulder. "Come on, T, let's finish up."

They moved back to the tree finishing up quickly and then began to remove the boxes that littered the room. They worked efficiently, the quiet atmosphere interrupted only occasionally by Sam's squeals mixed with Jack's laughter as they played like carefree children in the newly fallen snow. Once the boxes had been returned to the attic and they had cleaned up the leftover snow, Daniel went into the kitchen to make coffee.

When he returned a few minutes later with a steaming cup of the favored liquid in hand, Teal'c was standing at the window, a slight smile coloring his features. "Are they still at it?"

"Indeed."

Daniel moved beside him and watched as Jack chased Sam around the yard. She was running backwards, pelting him with snow as she fled. "O'Neill should be able to easily capture her."

"Yeah. I think it's the thrill of the chase, Teal'c. They're playing."

Teal'c's eyebrows lifted high on his forehead as he turned to Daniel. "Playing?"

"Yeah." Daniel chuckled. "You know, blowing off steam, relaxing, having fun."

"It appears to be part of your mating ritual." Teal'c stated the words matter-of-factly and Daniel's gaze seemed to focus on the couple as he listened.

"Hmm. You could be right about that, T, but I think we should stop them before they freeze their butts off!"

As that thought escaped Daniel's lips, Jack dived at Sam, his arms trapping her legs and pulling her to the ground. She was giggling and launching handfuls of snow as he inched forward. His hands grabbed at her clothing while he pressed his weight against her to hold her down, digging into the snow with his feet, he crawled up the length of her. When their faces met and his body completely covered hers, she rubbed the snow into his face, watching as he blew it out of his mouth and then rewarded her with his deep laughter.

Suddenly Jack leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Daniel was so surprised that he narrowly avoided spitting the coffee from his mouth, struggling to swallow without choking as he watched. He saw Sam's arms slip around Jack, pulling him closer and stared, almost in shock as her leg wound around his in an almost intimate caress. They were rolling in the snow, locked in a tight embrace, kissing and laughing as if it were the natural culmination to their game.

"I do not think they will be cold for some time." Daniel looked over at his friend who was openly smiling.

"Right! Well, maybe we should, uh…" Daniel paused still amazed at their sudden open behavior. "Do you think they know we can see them?"

He turned his head as he felt Teal'c eyes on him. "I believe that fact to be of little concern at the moment."

"Well, I think we should..." Daniel reached for the door and Teal'c's large hand was immediately on his arm preventing him from reaching the door handle. Daniel looked up in surprise.

"Join them?"

"Um…" Daniel looked from Teal'c to his other teammates and after a moment a smile tickled his lips. "Sure, why not? Us against them? Might be fun!"

Teal'c released his hold on Daniel's arm and quietly opened the door. "Stealth would be the most effective mode of attack, Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Teal'c. I'm right behind you." The two men slipped out onto the deck undetected and when they were within a few yards of Jack and Sam, began pelting them mercilessly with hastily gathered snowballs. In a heartbeat they separated and began returning fire as all four members of SG1 launched nature's weapons into the air, feeling the bonds of friendship tighten around them.

A few minutes later they were all lying in the snow, breathing heavily and laughing almost hysterically as the snow drifted down onto their faces. "O'Neill?"

"Yeah, T?"

"Is this another of your Thanksgiving traditions?" Teal'c asked as they all slowly came to their feet.

Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly and looked at each of them for a moment and then he smiled, thankful for his friends and their relationships. "Yeah, Teal'c, I think it is now." He clapped Teal'c affectionately on the back and punched Daniel on the shoulder. "Whadda ya say we get some coffee, guys!"

Daniel and Teal'c started back to the house and Jack quietly slipped his arm around Sam's waist. When she turned to meet his eyes he placed a quick, soft kiss on her waiting lips. "I think this should definitely be a tradition!"

----------------

_Hoping to have another chapter posted before Christmas! _


	7. Squeeze

**Sequel/Series Info:** Downtime Adventures - Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without author's consent. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Copyright © 2006 Maggie Eaton

**Note ** : February 16, 2006. Response to Challenge 27 words "Carter, isn't mine the best?" and/or "National Anthem" on the As The Stargate Turns Yahoo group. I have used both. As always, any and all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Chapter 7. Squeeze**

Sam pushed open the commissary door and glanced around the room in search of her teammates, smiling as she caught sight of Daniel. He was sitting across the table from Jack in a far corner of the room, moving animatedly as he talked in that intense rapid-fire way he had perfected.

Daniel was definitely keyed up about something and Sam couldn't prevent her smile broadening as her eyes moved to Jack. He was the picture of composure, leaning back in his chair, totally at ease, eyes fixed on Daniel. He could have been the poster boy for relaxation as he calmly listened to the younger man's animated argument. She shook her head slightly and started across the room towards them, already wondering what their discussion hinged on this time.

"Come on, Jack! What were you doing…a tribute to my most embarrassing moments?"

"Well, no, I hadn't thought of that."

"Hey, guys!" Sam slipped into an empty chair, smiling at her two companions.

Daniel stopped mid-sentence and looked up at her with slight confusion in his eyes. "Hi Sam!" Then he immediately turned his attention back to Jack. "What else did you do, Jack?"

"Nothing, Daniel!"

Sam chuckled and glanced at Jack who just shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward resting his elbows on the table.

"How was the field trip?"

"Oh, don't ask, Carter."

"It…didn't go well, Sir?"

"I thought it went great."

"Right, Jack! Don't believe him, Sam. His actions were humiliating and disruptive. He made a shambles of the whole thing!"

Sam turned towards Jack, dipping her chin and raising her eyebrows in a silent, familiar question.

"I did nothing of the kind, Daniel! And correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you _beg_ me to go with you?"

There was a moment of silence as Daniel stared at Jack and Sam turned her head repeatedly between the two.

"Yes, I did. I can't imagine what I was thinking!"

"Wait a second, I thought you were going to the elementary school…a "show and tell" kind of thing." She paused for a moment watching as each man shook his head in agreement. "So, what happened?"

"One of the teachers asked me to give the kids a look at archeology…Egyptology, if you will…to give them the benefit of my experience, fuel their interest."

"Ok, that sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah, well…Jack decided to illustrate my lecture."

Sam's head cocked to one side as her eyebrows pulled down in a frown, confusion clouding her features. "Illustrate?"

Jack holds up his hands in a "surrender" gesture as he spoke to Sam. "Overhead projector."

"Ah!"

"It was boring; the kids were falling asleep…" He continued his defense, turning on his total innocence as he presented his side of the issue.

"Daniel, I know how much you love your work but…"

"Oh, sure…side with him! I should've known!"

"For cryin' out loud, Daniel! All I did was add to what you were saying! How is that bad? Those kids think you're the real life "Indiana Jones."

"Jack, that is not what archeology is about. You can't just go around haphazardly…"

Jack opened his eyes wide at Daniel's words and finished his sentence for him. "…picking up things when you've been told NOT to, turning on things when you don't know what they do, wandering off alone in unknown terrain? Give me a break!"

"I had my own illustrations, Jack!"

"May I see them?" Sam interrupted and smiling warmly, held out a hand to Daniel. He paused for a moment and then reached into the stack of papers beside him pulling out a few and handing them to her. Sam quickly scanned the pages of precise drawings. They were impressive. Scenes of the pyramids, some familiar symbols and generally known icons of Egypt adorned the pages. "These are very good…" Her voice trailed off as her brain completed the thought silently, _"good, but not awe inspiring. Jack's right, they are boring."_

Then she tipped her chin upward slightly and locked onto the eyes of her CO. "Sir?"

Jack released a loud sigh, reached inside his jacket and pulled out a handful of crumpled papers tossing them casually across the table. Sam smoothed them with her hands and began to study the crudely drawn images, a timid smile creeping slowly across her features.

The drawings mimicked Daniel's precise scenes but were definitely more along the lines of "cave drawings". Jack had embellished his images with small details of their adventures – or misadventures, you might say, most of them starring Dr. Daniel Jackson.

As Sam stared at the pictures, Jack suddenly reached across the table and riffled through the pages. Finding the one he wanted he moved it to the top of he stack for her to see. He watched for a moment, waiting for the sparkle of amusement to appear in her eyes. And when it did, he spoke right on cue. "So, what do you think, Carter, isn't mine the best?"

"Umm…" Sam tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile as she stared wide-eyed at the picture. She immediately recognized the image of a Unus holding onto Daniel by one leg and dragging him into a nearby cave. She pressed her lips together, still attempting to restrain her obvious amusement but finally giving in to a small fit of giggles.

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, great! Good. Thanks, Sam!"

Sam tried to smother her reaction and soothe her friend's ruffled feathers. "I'm sorry, Daniel, but you have to admit…" She glanced up to see that Jack had resumed his smug, relaxed posture and Daniel was gathering up his books and papers. "They wouldn't realize…I mean, the kids wouldn't know…it just looks like a cave man, Daniel. I'm sure the Colonel didn't mean…" She turned her head to look at Jack again hoping that he would agree and help to calm Daniel's irritation instead she saw an evil grin tugging at his lips and totally belying her explanation. He raised his eyebrows in a quick waggle and she succumbed to a new bout of exuberant laughter.

"Oh, you're no better than he is!" Daniel stood up and started to leave the table.

"Daniel, I'm sorry…"

He turned and lifted his chin in obvious disapproval. "You're not. You're enjoying this almost as much as Jack! I'm going to find Teal'c." Then he turned away and stormed out of the room.

Sam and Jack collapsed into a chorus of unrestrained laughter as she flipped through the remainder of the pictures. The other people in the commissary looking up for only a moment as they wondered what mischief SG-1 was up to now.

Sam finally squelched her giggles and looked up semi-sternly at Jack. She glanced around to see who was nearby before she continued. "That _was_ sort of mean, Sir."

"Oh, come on, Carter! You were laughing so hard you've got tears in your eyes!"

She looked up at him and nodded slightly. "But still, you know how Daniel is, how serious…"

"Oh, forget it, Carter! He's just pissed because he was trying to impress the teacher! I think she's his new squeeze."

"Squeeze?"

"Yeah, his new girlfriend, crush, heart-throb…you know, his main squeeze."

"Really?"

"You should have seen his face when I started singing the National Anthem!"

"Oh, Sir! You didn't!" Sam was holding her stomach to ward off the waves of laughter and now people _were_ watching.

"Oh, it was great, Carter! The kids joined right in…they thought it was great!"

"You truly are evil, Sir." She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and stood to leave, Jack did the same, moving close to her ear as he spoke.

"Yes, but you love me anyway!"

She turned to meet his eyes, seeing the silliest grin possible plastered confidently across his face. "Yeah, I guess I do."

They started to move towards the door, Jack stuffing the drawings back into his pocket.

"How did you come up with this idea anyway, Sir? I mean did it just come to you on the spur of the moment?"

"Actually, Carter, it was Teal'c's idea."

Sam came to an abrupt stop looking deep into his smile to see if he was teasing her. "Oh, my God!"

Another fit of laughter attacked her and as the people in the commissary again looked up from their meals, Jack placed one hand against her back and practically shoved her out the door.

"Yeah, who'd a thought? The big guy's got a sense of humor."

**_If you'd like to receive an email alert of the next installment, select story alert from the menu below._**


	8. Sunburn Part 1

Title: **SUNBURN Part 1.**

Author: Maggie Eaton

Category: Humor/Team/SJ

Content Level: Suitable for mature teens.

Content Warnings: Suggestive situations, nudity, language. Nothing graphic

Pairings: Jack/Sam plus team interaction.

Season: Anytime after Sam becomes a Major.

Spoilers: Very slight for Children of the Gods, Brief Candle

Summary: After completing an off-world mission the guys are all set to go to the local nude beach but Sam has her doubts.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without author's consent. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Copyright © 2006 Maggie Eaton

**Sunburn **

**Part 1. **

"Come on, Jack!"

"All right, Daniel. I'm right behind you, just waiting for Carter."

"Sir?"

"What"

"Well, Sir, I'm just a bit uncomfortable with this situation."

"There's no need for discomfort, Sam. It's a local custom. When in Rome…"

"I just can't believe you guys are ready to toss everything aside, throw caution to the wind, all of our training and experience for what? A quick dip in an alien ocean? Please!"

"Oh, Carter! Loosen up! It'll be fun. There are no bad guys around just friendly natives and besides we can't really afford to alienate these folks, can we? I thought you wanted that naquadah."

"Sir, what do you think General Hammond would say about this?"

"Well, we don't have to tell him _everything_, do we?"

"Sir, this wouldn't have anything to do with that brunette that's been following you around like a lost puppy, would it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Carter! Of course not! I'm just trying to be…diplomatic."

"Well, that's a new approach for you, Jack. Maybe you should practice it more often!"

"Funny, Daniel. Where's Teal'c?"

"Uh, he's coming, I think. Said something about talking to Zarra before we left."

"Holy Hannah! Even Teal'c. You know when it comes right down to it, you're all alike!"

"All?"

"Alike? Well, I don't see the need for insults, Sam."

"Look at you, Daniel. All of you! Pumped up and eager for a little glimpse of flesh. Can't wait to do some gawking at the local women."

There was a short pause as Sam studied Daniel.

"It is the _women_, right?"

Jack chuckled as Daniel's mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"Sorry, Daniel. It's just a bit degrading to see the three of you foaming at the mouth like wild animals over some naked breasts!"

"No one is foaming, Carter! Just take it easy! You're getting bent out of shape over nothing!"

The three members of SG-1 stepped through the barrier and onto the beach. Jack and Daniel paused a split second before Carter came to an abrupt halt.

"Oh. My. God! Yes, Sir. I'd say "nothing" is exactly the right word!"

"Micah! Hey, Micah!"

Jack yelled out to one of the nearby locals who had been escorting them around the village for the past few days.

"Colonel O'Neill, may I be of assistance?"

"Yes, Micah you may. I understood you to say this was a nude beach."

"That is correct, Colonel."

"So, let me get this straight, we're on a nude beach planet, but only the men have to be nude? Where's the fun in that?"

"Most of our women seem to enjoy it immensely, Colonel and they do have the option of participating. It also provides a unique opportunity for the males to show their wares before entering into any long term relationship."

"Ack! Show their wares? For cryin' out loud, Micah! Isn't that a little _barbaric_?"

"I am not familiar with that word, Colonel, it is simply our custom. Major Carter is free to roam the beach attired as she chooses but if you wish to enjoy the beach you will be required to disrobe. You will find a storage area for your things just over there."

"Yes, Colonel. You just said you were dying for a swim in the ocean!"

"Indeed."

Carter sucked in a quick breath as Teal'c passed directly by them dressed only in the skin he was born with. She averted her eyes quickly but didn't dare let O'Neill and Daniel see her slight embarrassment.

"I, uh, think I'll join Teal'c."

She turned and followed the Jaffa towards the ocean where he was creating quite a stir amongst the local women.

"Carter! Carter, you will not follow Teal'c! Get back here! Carter! That's an order!"

"Jack, didn't you just say that we should participate in order to secure the naquadah? When in Rome, remember."

"Shut up, Daniel!"

Jack watched slack-jawed as Sam walked down the beach obviously admiring the local attractions and he had yelled at Daniel while still keeping a close watch on her. A sudden movement and flash of white on the outskirts of his vision made him jump slightly. Then a small turn of his head caused a more visible reaction as he flinched at the sight of Daniel's pale, naked skin.

"Daniel, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Following orders, Jack. Your orders. Participating. And if you don't want some local guy hitting on Sam you'd better get a move on!"

Daniel looked over his glasses at Jack and then nodded in Sam's general direction.

"I am not . . ."

"Ok. Your choice."

Daniel threw up his hands in submission, gave him an evil grin and then sauntered proudly down the beach. Jack stood shaking his head for a moment in disbelief as he watched his team mingling with the natives. As a veritable parade of naked bodies filed past him, he wondered exactly how and when he'd lost control of his team.

He looked down the beach in the direction Carter had walked and was a bit alarmed to see that several of the locals had crowded around her. Jack was unable to see her clearly from his viewpoint and felt a small pang of panic building in his gut. Reluctantly, he began to move towards her position when the local women clustered around him and shoved him gently backwards.

"Oh for cryin' out loud! I need to check on my team!"

The women laughed but continued to push him backwards and repeated the rules that Micah had recited to him. Finally, he clicked the radio on his shoulder in a last, desperate measure.

"Carter? You all right? Carter, respond!"

"Oh yes, Sir. Mighty fine, Sir! Just enjoying the beach! Oooh! Oh my! Yes, um, um, um! That's very . . . impressive."

"Carter! Stop that!"

"Sir?"

"What _are_ you doing, Carter?"

"Um. Nothing, Sir. Oh, yes! Nice. Veeery nice!"

Jack could hear her talking but she most certainly wasn't talking to him. And was that giggling? Was that Carter giggling?

"Carter! What are you doing down there?"

"What would you be doing, Sir?"

"Oh, so now you're comfortable with this tradition, I take it!"

"I can admit when I'm wrong, Sir and besides, it seems rather pleasant here. Care to join me, Sir?"

"Join you! Join you?"

"Yes, Sir. Join me."

Jack's mind raced for another solution as his eyes focused down the long stretch of sandy, white beach and finding none, gave in to his instincts.

"I'll be right there, Carter, just . . . just stay away from the locals!"

Jack released the radio and started to shuck the clothing from his body as quickly as he possibly could. When he was completely naked, he reached down, picked up his radio and P-90 taking off at a dead run down the beach as he listened to Carter oohing and awing with an occasional flurry of moans or laughter filtering through the radio.

"Damn her! She's holding that button down on purpose!"

She was in the water when he found her with several young men swimming around her in a tight circle. They were chatting and laughing amicably as she stood shoulder deep in the water with the radio held slightly above her head. Jack ran towards her, stopping abruptly as he stumbled over the pile of uniform and equipment haphazardly discarded on the warm sand. Hastily he looked back up at her and pressed the radio key.

"Carter! What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, hi, Sir! Catch!"

She propelled the radio towards him with all her strength and he watched as her naked torso erupted momentarily above the water's surface. Caught off-guard by the momentary flash of pearly white breasts, the radio thudded onto the beach beside him as he began yelling at the men in the water to move away. Finally, when they had all complied and moved on to other conquests, he waved his gun lazily at Carter.

"Ok, Carter, it's safe. You can come out now."

"Thank you, Sir but I wasn't in any danger."

"Fine, Carter! Come out of there."

"No, Sir."

"_No, Sir_? Does it say Colonel anywhere on my uniform?"

Sam snickered loudly and splashed a spray of water towards him with her hand.

"_Uniform_, Sir?"

"Ah, crap!"

"Might as well join me, Sir."

She pointed down the beach and as his eye followed her signal he saw Daniel and Teal'c lolling on the beach with a group of young women.

"It looks like the rest of SG-1 will be occupied for quite sometime, Sir."

Jack starred at her for a long time before an evil grin reached his lips. Then his radio and P-90 were quickly abandoned as he joined Sam in the ocean.

"So, Carter, any predators in this ocean?"

"Only me, Sir."

"Yeah?"

Jack stepped closer and reached out for her with both hands feeling a slight shudder as skin contacted skin and he drew long slow lines along the curves of her body.

"And you, Sir."

"And me, Carter."

It was hours before Teal'c or Daniel even missed the other members of their team. Since they were pleasantly engaged in friendly "negotiations" with the natives they simply didn't miss the other two.

"Say, Teal'c? What do you suppose happened to Jack and Sam?"

"Major Carter took a walk along the beach and O'Neill followed to protect her."

"Think they're in trouble? Maybe we should check on them."

"I do not. O'Neill has his radio and his weapon."

"Ah, yes, Jack the boy scout. Always prepared!"

Daniel laughed and then looked at the concoction that he'd been sipping for the past couple of hours and began to wonder about the alcohol content in this particular brew. He definitely was feeling a buzz and it was very liberating.

"Well, I guess he'll radio if he needs help then. Wait – do we have our radios?"

"Indeed."

"So, until then, we should just enjoy ourselves, right?"

"I agree, Daniel Jackson."

OoOoO

As the sun began to sink low against the horizon, Sam and Jack made their way back along the beach and slowly approached their teammate's location.

Daniel was prone on the beach, arms and legs wrapped around a local girl while their lips made occasional contact and Daniel's hands wandered along her body. If not for the difference in skin color, Jack would have been hard pressed to distinguish one from the other.

Teal'c was nearby, propped up on his elbows apparently enjoying the attentions of two women. One would place some sort of grape into his smiling mouth while the other made long delicate strokes along his upper thigh. Jack came to a sudden stop as his eyes took in the scene. For a moment, his brain refused to interpret the sight before him and when it finally did a single word popped into his brain. Eden. It was quickly followed by a fair amount of shock at their behavior and then some very loud yelling.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?"

There was no reaction from his teammates. He couldn't be sure whether they hadn't heard him or simply chose to ignore him.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!"

He muttered the words lowly and started towards them, intent on chewing them out for their complete abandonment of military procedure when he felt a warm hand slide along his naked ass. He turned towards the touch and stared into Carter's laughing eyes.

"Easy, Sir."

She squeezed the flesh beneath her fingers and he jumped visibly.

"You wouldn't want to be _too_ hypocritical."

"Stop that, Carter!"

She removed her hand but the smile remained as her eyes traveled along his torso, stopping only when his hand lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. He was smiling again as he returned her gaze.

"Look, Carter, I'm glad that you're enjoying the local . . . attractions but we need to get these two back to the village. Don't you think?"

Carter turned her gaze to Daniel and Teal'c slowly nodding her head in agreement.

"It is getting late and Daniel does look a bit . . . flushed."

"Flushed?"

"Well, I'm assuming he's past blushing at this point but he still looks really . . . pink."

Jack's eyes stretched wide open as enlightenment spread across his features.

"Oh, shit!" His gaze went immediately to his own naked skin. "How are we going to explain _this_ to Hammond?"

"Well, we have been sunburned before, Sir."

"Yes! But not like this, not all over!"

Carter grinned and shrugged again.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Sir, we'll just have to make the best of it. Janet should do limited physicals since none of us are injured and we'll just have to take care of the sunburn ourselves."

"Christ! Janet!"

He was still gawking at her, open-mouthed and wide-eyed as her gaze traveled from him to her other teammates.

"Seems a small price to pay for a little R&R, Sir."

Jack nodded his head as a devilish smile tickled his lips.

"Or . . .maybe we should talk to Micah. It's possible the locals have a miracle cure."

Jack's eyebrows shot up at that suggestion.

"Good idea, Carter! We'll go look for him as soon as we get our two Casanova's squared away."

Sam nodded her head and they began to move closer to Daniel and Teal'c.

"You boys about done here?"

Jack's authoritative voice boomed into the calm of the ocean setting and Daniel jumped at the sound.

"Oh! Hey, Jack! Sam!"

"Daniel. Teal'c."

"Ok, guys, time to put your toys away and get out of the sun."

Daniel frowned and jumped indignantly to his feet quickly offering one hand to the young woman beneath him while the other made a belated attempt to shield himself from Sam's view.

"Jack! What happened to that diplomatic attitude you were going to practice?"

"What? Oh! Sorry, Daniel. Ma'am. No disrespect intended. It's just that Daniel here is beginning to resemble a lobster and we really need to get back to the village."

Daniel frowned and stared back at Jack in confusion.

"What?"

Jack nodded towards him silently and Daniel's eyes automatically followed. As realization flashed across his mind he raised both hands in exasperation and Sam bit down on her bottom lip.

"Oh, God! I didn't even notice!"

"Yeah. I wonder why?"

Teal'c had also risen to his feet and now stood shoulder-to-shoulder beside Daniel. As Daniel spoke he turned an interested gaze on the body of his friend and his eyebrows rose in quick response.

"I believe O'Neill is correct, Daniel Jackson. You appear to have exceeded the limit of safe exposure to the alien sun and should remove yourself from this location."

Beside Jack, Carter giggled loudly and then glanced quickly down at the sand. Jack turned towards her immediately, surprised at her uncharacteristic response.

"Carter?"

She turned to face him and pulled her lips tightly together, attempting to smother the giggles that erupted spontaneously from her slightly swollen, overly pink lips.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's just that Teal'c sounded so serious and . . ."

Her voice trailed off in another spasm of giggles as she waved an upturned hand in the general direction of Teal'c and Daniel who stared back in obvious confusion. Jack glanced at the guys and then back to Carter watching as her eyes trailed low on their bodies. Suddenly without a word he slid one arm around her waist, the other quickly covering her eyes as he spun her completely around in one smooth motion. Then he moved to stand in front of her and spoke to her quietly.

"Carter?"

She looked up at him innocently, lips pressed together, eyes twinkling with mischief and still trying to squelch her giggles as his hand slipped from her face to her shoulders. His head tilted slightly to one side as his eyebrows rose to new heights.

"Carter, stop that!"

She pressed her lips together again and took a deep breath as she watched him but the smile never quite disappeared.

"Is that an order, Sir?"

He shook his head and allowed a small grin to grace his lips.

"Yes, Major, it is! Now hold this position while I gather up the kids."

"Yes, Sir."

He stared into her eyes for a moment longer and then decided he didn't trust her to follow that order and so, without releasing his hold on her, he shouted over her shoulder.

"Teal'c, Daniel, get dressed! Let's go!"

Jack alternated between keeping an eye on the guys and watching Carter as she continued to giggle quietly, one hand resting on his bare chest, the other at his waist and her shoulders shaking slightly in his grasp.

"Carter, you've really got to stop now."

"Sorry, Sir."

Jack looked up just in time to be "mooned" by Daniel as he stepped into his fatigues and a small smirk flashed across his eyes as he shook his head gently and swallowed his own laughter.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"What about you, Sir?"

"What about me?"

She let her hand slide down his chest stopping a few inches below his waist when his hand suddenly captured hers.

"Point taken, Carter. You get Daniel back to the village. Teal'c and I will be right behind you."

Another short burst of giggles escaped and he lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to stop that, Major?"

She nodded her head but was quickly losing control as the giggling overpowered her and she closed her eyes against the images of the day.

"All right, you win. Take Teal'c with you and Daniel can stay here."

"Thank you, Sir."

"About face, Major and don't look back!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Sam turned and walked past Daniel and Teal'c, who had their backs toward Jack, and then on towards the barrier. Jack called out Teal'c's name and he bowed slightly then silently fell in step behind her following her through the barrier and back towards the village.

"So, Jack! What have you and Sam been up to all day?"

Jack looked up at the knowing grin on Daniel's face as he slipped one leg into his pants.

"Exploring, Daniel. Checking out the area. Looking for naquadah deposits."

"Right, exploring!"

He chuckled under his breath and brought a hand up to rub beneath his nose as Jack tugged his shirt over his head.

"Yes, Daniel and unless you want me to kick that very sunburned ass of yours I suggest you get moving."

Daniel just grinned and started walking slowly towards the barrier. He was completely quiet until they had crossed through to the village path and then he couldn't resist any longer.

"Find anything of interest, Jack? Voluptuous mountains? Undulating rivers? Religious experiences?"

"Daniel."

There was a definite warning tone to Jack's voice but Daniel ignored it.

"No, I'm just saying . . . given the opportunity to . . ."

Without warning Jack slammed a backhand slap against Daniel's shoulder hard enough to rattle his ribcage.

"Ouch!"

Jack never broke stride as Daniel's hand flew up to rub at the screaming flesh. He nodded his head once as he looked at Jack.

"Ok, I got it! Exploring."

Continued in Part 2.


	9. Sunburn Part 2

Sunburn Part 2.

By the time they reached the village a few minutes later the fabric of the uniform was already rubbing roughly against irritated skin and both men walked a bit abnormally. Jack tugged at the collar of his shirt and seemed to be walking on hot embers while Daniel walked with legs wide apart trying desperately to avoid the contact of rough fabric against sensitive areas.

"Teal'c!"

"O'Neill."

"Where's Carter?"

"Zarra has taken Major Carter for a cleansing ritual."

"Ritual?"

"Um, I think he means a bath, Jack."

Jack frowned at Teal'c.

"Is that what you mean, Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

"Just a bath. You're sure. No drinking of strange elixirs or human sacrifices?"

A small smile flittered briefly across Teal'c's face.

"No, O'Neill."

"And you know this how?"

"I followed Major Carter to her destination and inspected the premises before allowing her to enter."

"Oh, ok. Good job, Teal'c! So, do we get one of those, too?"

"I have awaited your return in order to accompany you to the location."

"Ah! Group bath then! Well, after today, what the hell . . . lead on, Teal'c."

Jack unclipped the P-90 from his vest and sighed inwardly at the relief of pressure from his burned shoulders. Daniel tugged at his clothing and finally removed the jacket, slinging it carelessly across his arm as they walked. A few minutes later they were entering a public bathhouse, already partially undressed and gratefully removing the remaining scratchy uniforms that they had removed reluctantly earlier in the day.

The local women provided them with soft towels and led them into the bath area where they quickly immersed themselves into the cool, refreshing pool of water.

The three men lounged on the benches against the pool's edge, their heads resting on rolled up towels, slowly relaxing into the soothing bath and occasionally stretching their muscular forms across the pool of gently bubbling water.

"Well," Jack spoke quietly, "all we're missing now is the beer."

Daniel chuckled but didn't move; content to relax against the pool wall.

"I think we should definitely keep this planet on the mission list don't you, Jack?"

"It's a great place, Daniel but other than the naquadah there's no reason for us to be here."

"But it's so . . . relaxing and the people have an interesting culture. We could learn a lot from them."

"You mean in general or were you just thinking of that brunette you were wrapped around on the beach today?"

Daniel smiled without opening his eyes.

"That, too."

Jack chuckled softly and looked up as a local woman placed a cool beverage in his hands.

"Hey, thanks. This is cold! How'd they do that?"

"Oh, Micah told me there's an underground spring where they store their food and chill beverages. I guess it's a cold spring as opposed to the hot springs that we have on earth. Ah, thank you."

Daniel looked up and smiled as he accepted his drink and even Teal'c gratefully acknowledged the offered beverage.

"Think Carter's all right?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Jack."

"Think she's still in her bath?"

"Um, I don't know. What do you think, Teal'c?"

"I am uncertain of her current activity but I feel no concern for her safety."

"So, is she here somewhere, Teal'c? In a different room?"

"No, O'Neill there is a different facility for the females."

"Oh."

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at Jack with a puzzled expression.

"What is it, Jack?"

"Oh, nothing, just sometimes the natives seem to react to Carter's . . . coloring. You know she's so different from their own women and I had to "discourage" several men on the beach today."

"Oh! Well, maybe we should check on her then."

"I am sure she is fine, O'Neill, Major Carter is a very capable warrior."

"True."

"And she isn't sunburned either. I suppose it's a good thing it worked out this way or she could be really ill."

"Ill?"

"Well, yeah, Jack. She would burn easily, she's very fair skinned."

"So are you, Daniel without any clothes!"

Daniel blushed slightly and then smiled innocently back at Jack.

"Yeah."

Jack finished the drink and set the cup on the pool edge then placed both hands behind him to lift himself up to a standing position. A woman appeared from nowhere and wrapped a towel around him quickly before he turned to face her.

"Thank you."

She held out another towel, which he accepted and began to dry his hair and body.

"Please follow me, Colonel."

Jack followed without question and paused at the doorway to look back at his teammates still lounging contentedly in the pool.

"Stay alert, Daniel and let me know when you guys leave here."

"Sure, Jack."

Then he disappeared through the doorway.

"We have provided these robes for you and your companions, Colonel O'Neill. They will be much more comfortable until your skin has had time to heal."

"So, no magic lotions, huh?"

"Magic, no, I'm sorry. We live in the sun and our bodies adapt to the exposure gradually. We did not realize that you and your friends would be harmed."

"It's not a problem. The same thing happens on our own planet. It's just a bit of discomfort but surely there is something you do for the children . . . before they've adapted. Doesn't their skin burn?"

"Yes, we must be careful in the early years. There is a soothing lotion that can be applied to the skin that will help."

"Could you get some of that for us?"

"Yes, of course. I will bring it to your dwelling. Major Carter is already there and I believe that it will help her also."

"Bad?"

"She says no but there are obvious areas of discomfort."

"Ah! Thank you then. We appreciate it. And if you could get some for Dr. Jackson also?"

"I will see to it. What of your other friend?"

"I think he's fine. He has a sort of natural immunity."

Jack smiled warmly and nodded as the woman moved across the room towards the exit.

"Oh, Canea?"

"Yes, Colonel."

"How did you know about Major Carter? Did you assist her at the women's bath? Is it the same as this one?"

"I did and yes, it is primarily the same. The women may request their own attendants to assist them or have none at all, if that is their preference."

"Ah! Well, the major would be embarrassed if our friends learn of her discomfort so if you wouldn't mind keeping it quiet."

"I understand, Colonel."

"Thank you."

Jack studied the robe for a long time as he considered wearing it instead of his uniform. It certainly looked more comfortable than the uniform had felt. But in the end, he gave in to military protocol, pulling on the familiar garment and grimacing as the normally comfortable fabric rubbed irritatingly against his burned skin. With determination he straightened his shoulders and reminded himself that it was just a bit of discomfort but he still picked up the robe before rushing from the building and towards their assigned dwelling.

OoOoO

Jack pushed open the door and moved quickly inside, tossing the robe onto a nearby "chair".

"Carter! Carter, you here?"

"I'm here, Sir."

Sam stepped into the room from the sleeping chamber and he turned towards her immediately running concerned eyes over her body.

"You ok?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, Sir."

"Yeah? Then where's your uniform?"

"Um, well, Sir, I thought since we'd be going to sleep soon and Zarra provided this . . . I thought I'd just wear it for now. With your permission, of course, Sir."

Jack starred at her for a long moment before speaking.

"How bad is it, Sam?"

"Um, not too bad, Sir. You?"

"I'll live but I'm not as fair skinned as you are."

"We've discussed this already, Sir. I can handle it."

A knock at the door drew their attention and Jack moved to open it.

"I have the lotion, Colonel. It should soothe some of your discomfort. It seems to actually draw the heat from the skin."

"What is it, Canea?"

"It is a lotion made from plant extract that we have used on our children with great success. I do not believe it will harm you. It should, in fact, prove very helpful."

Sam smiled warmly at the young woman.

"Would you mind showing me the plant?"

"Of course not but you wish to see it now?"

"If you don't mind."

"Carter?"

"Just being cautious, Sir, no need to further complicate the problem with a potentially poisonous plant. I'd hate to have something like poison ivy on top of the sunburn."

"Ah! Good point! I'll just check on Teal'c and Daniel while you check out the plant."

OoOoO

Jack stepped outside to find Teal'c waiting patiently.

"Teal'c, buddy! What ya doing?"

"I am awaiting Zarra's return."

"Zarra, huh? Planning on spending a little time with her, were you?"

"Indeed."

"Indeed. So, you didn't have enough time on the beach today?"

"Zarra is a most interesting female, O'Neill and I enjoy her stimulating conversation."

"Conversation. Right. Well, ok, Teal'c just stay alert."

"I will indeed."

"Where's Daniel?"

"He is there." Teal'c pointed to a small dwelling only a few feet away and Jack moved off in that direction.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

Jack followed Daniel's voice into the adjoining room and halted at the sight of Daniel's naked body once more displayed before his unsuspecting eyes.

"Christ, Daniel! Can't you stay dressed today?"

"Oh, sorry, Jack! Mironda was just getting more of the lotion. It really helps, you should try some."

"Well, I was thinking of waiting until Carter checked it out, Daniel. You know, just in case it's poisonous."

"Poisonous?"

"Yes, you ninny! Have you completely lost your mind? Or has the sun affected more than you bare ass?"

"Well, I guess I just didn't think of it, Jack. Mironda said it would help."

"Who is this Mironda anyway?"

"The girl from the beach."

"Oh! The one you were wrapped around for hours on end today?"

Daniel smiled wickedly.

"No need to be jealous, Jack but yeah, that's the one."

"Look, Daniel, you have a way of getting in over your head with these native women so, do you think you could crank it down a notch?"

"I'm not in any trouble, Jack. Stop being such a mother hen."

"Daniel, the last time you made goo-goo eyes at a native woman you wound up married and begging me to leave you on Abydos! Just don't expect that to happen again, ever!"

"Calm down, Jack. I'm not getting married. And I'm not staying behind either. Nothing could keep me from going home, I wouldn't miss your explanation to Hammond if they gave me the whole planet!"

"Thanks for your support, Daniel. And let's not forget whose ass is sunburned!"

Daniel chuckled as Jack caught sight of Mironda returning to the room. She was scantily glad to say the least; wearing a gown very similar in style to the one Sam was wearing but a lot more revealing. It appeared to be a single sheet of fabric slipped over her head and bound by a loose belt. The sides were completely open and the young woman's breasts spilled abundantly from the low front. Jack couldn't help but notice the long stretch of firm flesh peeking our from beneath the garment from ankle to waist as she moved across the room. He continued to watch as she approached Daniel and began to gently massage the lotion into his burned skin.

"Daniel, don't you think . . ."

The words caught in his throat as he watched the young woman lean over Daniel rubbing her now exposed breasts against his bare chest and as Daniel's hand began to slide beneath the garment and up the long naked expanse of her thigh, Jack spoke again almost yelling his disapproval.

"Daniel!"

"Go away, Jack. We'll be fine."

"Oh, I give up!"

Jack paused as he crossed into the next room listening to the obvious moans of pleasure that were emanating from his normally very professional linguist and shook his head slightly as frustration migrated into a small smile that played quickly across his lips.

OoOoO

"Well, Carter?"

"It should be fine, Sir. The extract is from a plant very similar to the aloe vera plant we have on earth and it appears to have the same burn-healing properties."

"So, not poisonous?'

"No, Sir."

"Good, that's good."

"Sir?"

"Nothing, Carter."

"Where're Teal'c and Daniel?"

"Oh, they're making out."

"What?"

"They're, uh, making out fine, Carter. They went to bed."

"Oh? Ok, well, I think I'll try a bit of this lotion."

"You do that. Call me if you need any help. Spots you can't reach . . ."

He grinned broadly and then waggled his eyebrows as she stepped through the doorway. Jack moved across the room and started to undress, carefully removing the vest and uniform that was slowly torturing him to madness. He lifted the robe that Canea had given him, considered it for a moment and then tossed it away, opting instead for totally natural attire.

He was securing his vest and weapons when Carter called out to him from the next room.

"Sir? I could use your help."

Jack smiled as he picked up his weapon and walked toward the open door. He leaned against the frame and held the P-90 in front of him as he watched her eyes grow impossibly large at his appearance.

"Something I can do for you, Carter?"

Sam swallowed and then held the lotion out to him.

"Ah! I'd be delighted!"

She smiled and lifted the robe over her head, dropping it beside her on the floor. Jack followed her movements until the robe lay pooled at her feet and then his eyes began a long, slow survey of her naked flesh.

"Well, a few nasty spots but not so bad. I was expecting worse."

He was relieved that she wasn't covered in blisters and that their day in the sun wasn't going to make her terribly ill. Then she turned slowly to reveal red, angry flesh along her back and hips. He reached out to gently stoke her flesh and she flinched from the touch.

"Oh, God, Carter! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. I think the bottoms of my feet are the worst."

"The bottoms of your feet?"

She cocked her head to one side and stared at him as if forcing him to remember.

"Oh! Right! The bottoms of you feet."

"Yours too, I'd think."

"Um, yeah, a little."

"Well, at least it's a short walk to the gate."

"Yeah, there's that. And maybe this stuff will help before then. I'm really sorry, Sam."

"Jack, just help me with the lotion and then I'll do you."

"You'll do me?"

"Yes."

"As in . . .?"

"Yes."

"Is that a promise, Carter?"

She chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"Yes. If you can stand it."

"Oh, I can stand it, Carter. I can definitely stand it."

He tipped the bottle spilling the cool liquid into his hand as the smile broadened across his face.

"So, not worried about the regs, Sir?"

"Little late for that now, don't you think?"

He slid the lotion gently down her back and she gasped, pulling away from the cold sensation as it touched her skin.

"Oops! Sorry."

His hands moved soothingly along her spine and then lower, caressing and massaging the healing lotion into her skin. Then more lotion as he covered her back and shoulders with his gentle touch, reaching along her slender neck all the way to her hairline and forcing the moisture back into her skin with the motion of his hands. When he'd covered every area, soothed every inch, he turned her gently towards him and placed gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders until she pushed him away.

"Your turn."

"Um, yes. My turn."

"I don't know how you were wearing that uniform."

"Ouch! Oh, it wasn't . . . too bad. Mind over mattertype thing, you know."

"Well, I must say, I'm not looking forward to wearing mine home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Think we could get Hammond to let us stay here a few days?"

"I don't know. What would be the reason?"

"Guess he wouldn't go for the R&R thing."

"Probably not."

"Damn the natives for being so cooperative!"

Sam chuckled lowly and continued to massage his skin which was every bit as red as hers.

"We've really got to get this place on the shore leave list, Carter. You should work on that when we get back!"

"I think I can do that, Sir."

He turned to face her as her hands continued to move against his skin.

"Maybe next time we can find a bit more shade."

"Next time?"

"Un huh."

Jack's voice was muffled as he buried his face in her neck, sucking softly at the irritated skin.

"That might be a good idea."

Jack crawled into bed pulling her with him and waited patiently until she settled against him. Then he wrapped an arm gently around her and held her close.

"Think Teal'c and Daniel are doing this, too?"

"What? No! They aren't . . . No, Carter!"

She pressed her face into his chest, smothering her laughter against him.

"No, I didn't mean with each other. I meant with the girls from the beach today."

"Can you believe they were going at it on the beach? Right there in full view of the whole village? I'm glad these villagers are so damned open-minded! They could have gotten us all killed!"

"This kind of thing has never happened before."

"Well, actually . . ."

"It has? When?"

"Well, you know, Sha're and Daniel."

"Oh, right. That's the only time then?"

"No . . .there were a few others but we don't . . ."

"Of course there was Kynthia."

"She drugged me, Carter, that doesn't count!"

"Oh, it counts, Jack."

"Don't we have better things to talk about?"

"For instance?"

"Well, I was just thinking if Daniel and Teal'c are getting theirs? Shouldn't we do the same? After all, Carter, a promise is a promise."

"Yes, it is. And you promised to help me get that naquadah."

"Oh, Carter. The things I do for you and your naquadah!"

OoOoO

SG-1 stood in front of the stargate waiting for the kawoosh that would send them home. Daniel had just finished dialing the coordinates and rejoined them as the gate settled into a peaceful, shimmering blue pool.

"Ok, troops! Time to go home and give the general the good news!"

"Indeed, General Hammond will be most pleased with your negotiations, O'Neill."

Jack shot a quick glance at Sam catching her half-smile before he began speaking.

"Yeah, about that . . . let's keep this nude beach and sunburn thing just between us, ok?"

"What happens on P3X-969 stays on P3X-969?"

"That's it exactly, Daniel and then you'll have much less to explain to the friendly general. Not to mention Dr. Frasier."

Daniel went a little pale as the thought blossomed and spread across his mind.

"Right! You're right, Jack. I totally agree."

"Good! Teal'c?"

"I am in agreement also, O'Neill."

"Major?"

"Yes, Sir. Absolutely, Sir."

Then Sam turned to look at Daniel and started to giggle again.

"Sam, will you stop that! You're giving me a complex!"

"Sorry, Daniel, it's just . . . I don't think I can ever look at you again without seeing your bare ass reflecting the sunlight on that beach!"

"You have definitely been hanging around Jack too much, Sam!"

"Daniel, Teal'c, go."

Jack pointed towards the gate and both men turned and stepped through the gate without further comment.

"And you, Major, really must stop that giggling now."

Sam erupted in another spasm of giggles and leaned her head against his chest.

"Yes, Sir. I'll do my best."

"Got plenty of that lotion?"

"Zarra gave me a nice supply. It should be more than enough for all of us."

"Good, because I'm thinking by the time I get out of this uniform, I'm going to need another treatment."

"Yes?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, I'll do you and you'll do me?"

"Sounds like a plan, Major but no more giggling . . . especially at Daniel. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now all we have to do is convince Janet that we got this sunburn . . . what was it again?"

"Um, snorkeling for naquadah along the shore, Sir."

"Right, snorkeling."

Jack leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips then they walked to the gate together. He would have sworn he heard giggling just as they stepped through.

The End of thisAdventure. "Jelly Beans" is next!


	10. Jelly Beans

**Jelly Beans** by Maggie Eaton

**Summary**: Sam is soothing her guilt by keeping watch over Jack after he breaks his leg running an errand for her. A sudden snowstorm throws a kink in their plans for the team to join them and Jack is bored. Sam finally decides on the perfect distraction.

**--------------**

**Jelly Beans**

Carter slowly raised her head, pursing her lips together in exasperation as another projectile thudded harmlessly against her shoulder and then dropped to the floor. She sighed loudly and then spoke through clenched teeth.

"Stop it…Sir."

"Is that an order, Major?"

His voice was full of teasing and the smirk that covered his face matched it exactly. He was enjoying her frustration.

"A request, Sir. I think that's about the twentieth one in the last few hours."

"Sorry, Carter."

Jack feigned extreme disappointment as he broke contact with her eyes and dropped his head to further the act.

"You are not sorry!"

She spoke the words hastily and with little consideration for the possible consequences. When she looked up at Jack again he was staring at her, eyebrows raised in that _"what did you just say"_ fashion that he often used when they were off world and she rattled off some techno babble that he either didn't or couldn't understand.

"Begging the Colonel's pardon, you are driving me crazy…Sir!"

She was still watching him as he fiddled endlessly with the bowl of candies propped on his chest. She was just beginning to feel a bit sorry for him and ashamed of her reaction when he calmly lobbed another jelly bean in her direction. It struck her arm, bounced and then skittered across the carpet. She sighed deeply and without missing a beat, Jack immediately tossed another in her direction. With catlike reflexes she snatched it from the air and then held it up between her fingers for a moment before throwing it back at him with enough force to sting solidly as it struck his chest.

"Ow!"

"Oh, please."

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're faking, Sir. That didn't hurt!"

Jack was pulling at his shirt, squinting his eyes and rubbing the point of contact in pretended pain. He was obviously bored and that always led to trouble.

"Why don't you come over here and help me?"

"You know I can't do that, Carter!"

"Why not?"

"My give a damn's busted."

He was pretending to be serious but his eyes were twinkling with mischievous merriment and she couldn't suppress the soft chuckle that slipped from her chest.

"I thought it was your leg, Sir."

"Yeah, well…that too. And all because I was going to get ice cream…for you!"

Sam ducked her chin and pulled back slightly.

"Sir, you were going to get beer."

Her eyes locked with his, unwilling to give in to his "guilt" scenario.

"That too but it was for your little get together. How could you forget the beer, Carter?"

"Gee, I don't know, Sir. Maybe it was running for the gate with a hundred natives chasing us? Or maybe it was one of the devices I've been working on in my lab? Or maybe it was that Goa'uld lake on P3X-927? Or…"

"All right, Carter! Point taken."

Sam looked back down at the table and smiled, hoping that Jack wouldn't see the amusement as it crossed her lips. When she looked up again he was almost pouting, chin jutted forward and bottom lip poked out, while he examined a single jelly bean.

"Whatever the reason, you're stuck here for a while whether you like it or not! I know you're bored, Sir and I'm sorry but…"

"…but it's snowing outside and now we can't even make it to the store!"

Sam's lips twitched in a slight smile at his frustration.

"Daniel promised to get here as soon as the storm lets up. I'll ask him to bring some Guinness."

Jack looked at his watch and then allowed his arm to drop and his head to fall back dramatically.

"So, it's diet coke until then, huh?"

"I'm afraid so, Sir. Come and help me with the puzzle, it's almost finished."

"Oh! Carter! Those things drive me crazy!"

"Well, it's your turn, Sir."

Her voice was calm and matter of fact as she spoke softly and then glanced up from the jigsaw puzzle to see his head snap up quickly. He turned in her direction and cocked his head dramatically as a warm smile slowly spread across his features, eyes sparkling with his natural mischief.

"Really? My turn? At last! Bring it on, Carter!"

Sam blushed at the barely disguised meaning in his voice. Smiling into his eyes without conscious thought, she let her mind wander over the possibilities. They _were_ completely alone and trapped by the storm, which was rapidly building to blizzard status. He had a broken leg. No one would ever suspect.

She rose from the table and padded softly across the carpet in her bare feet drawing the blinds to all the windows. Then she turned on the answering machine and locked the doors.

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"What's going on?"

"I think my give a damn's busted too, Sir."

She reached for the candy dish and he grabbed onto it.

"No, Carter! You're not taking the jelly beans if I have to drink diet coke!"

"Whatever you say, Sir."

Then she stood upright and calmly lifted her sweater over her head watching his eyes as he watched it fall to the floor. She waited until he looked back at her and then unsnapped her bra, letting it fall away slowly. Her jeans were next and before they'd hit the floor he was up and reaching for her.

"You sure about this, Sir? You'll have to give up the jelly beans you know."

"Forget the damned jelly beans, Carter!"

**_If you'd like to receive an email alert of the next installment, select story alert or author alert from the menu below._**

**_----------_**

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without author's consent. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Copyright © 2006 Maggie Eaton


	11. Storm Fever

**Title**: Storm Fever

**Author**: Maggie Eaton

**Season**: Before Season Seven and after "Jelly Beans"

**Summary**: When calm, reliable Carter suddenly develops erratic, unpredictable behavior the rest of the team is swept along in the wake of her previously unknown passion. Even Dad is drawn into the fray as she relentlessly pursues the prize.

**Sequel**/**Series Info**: Downtime Adventures - Chapter 11.

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without author's consent. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Copyright © 2006 Maggie Eaton

**Notes**: May, 2006. Includes these challenges from As The Stargate Turns group: Challenge 20: "Daniel has a beautiful heart..." and the word 'rebel'; Challenge 29 'What we did last night' and the word 'calypso'; Challenge 35 "You know how I like it" and the word 'Australia'. Thanks to the friend who inspired this fic, she remains nameless to protect the guilty. Your friendship is more precious than gold!

**Storm Fever**

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stood waiting impatiently at the end of the ramp while George Hammond, Siler and Sgt. Harriman watched from above. Siler and Harriman were busy with their normal duties in the control room but Hammond had been simply standing and glaring at Colonel O'Neill for the last ten minutes. Finally he leaned into the microphone and spoke while keeping his eyes on his second-in-command.

"Colonel O'Neill, where is Major Carter?"

The usually soft voice of the general was now pitted with irritation as he addressed the team leader. Jack looked up hesitantly to meet the general's eyes and then smiled broadly attempting to placate the soon-to-be-fuming Hammond.

"There was a problem with some of her equipment, Sir. I'm sure she's on her way. Maybe I should go check on her?"

"A problem with her equipment?"

"Yes, Sir."

"All right, Colonel. I'll give her two more minutes and then you're leaving without her. I won't tolerate any more of this irresponsible behavior from your team, Colonel. Understood?"

Three pairs of eyebrows lifted towards the control window as Hammond's voice boomed across the gateroom effectively reprimanding Jack for all to witness. Jack's lips pressed together in repressed anger. He was ready to kick Carter's butt himself but instead of adding his normal sarcastic comment he responded sharply to his commander.

"Understood, Sir!"

Hammond glanced at the gateroom door and then at his watch as he waited impatiently. When one minute had passed he instructed Harriman to dial the coordinates and the rings of the gate began to move.

"_Chevron one encoded."_

Jack turned toward the gate and adjusted his hat as a matter of pure habit then he turned questioning eyes towards Daniel.

"Where the hell is she, Daniel? Hammond is soooo not happy. What is she doing?"

"She said something about . . .something special she was doing . . . working on."

"What? Is she even in the mountain?"

"You know, I'm not really sure."

Daniel responded absent-mindedly, obviously not overly concerned with Sam's whereabouts. Jack turned and took a step towards the door just as it opened and Carter came bursting through still pulling on her vest. There was an SF following close behind with her weapons.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Carter!" Obvious sarcasm was spilling easily from his lips as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sir! Sorry, General!"

"_Chevron two encoded!"_

"I just need a second, Sir to finish this call!"

"What? Have you lost your mind, Carter? We're on a mission here! When that gate opens you damned well better step through!"

"Yes, Sir! Right behind you, Sir."

Teal'c and Daniel had already turned their backs to the control room and the rest of their team when Carter turned away from Jack and lifting the phone back to her ear, began whispering desperately into the speaker. There was a marked urgency in her voice that made her teammates try to tune in on her conversation.

"Make sure you stay there until I get back! I'll meet you as soon as we're done!"

There was a long pause as Daniel, Jack and Teal'c turned toward their fourth with curious faces.

"What? No! You can't give up my place to come to work! I've been holding that for almost an entire day!"

Jack cocked his head strongly to one side as he watched and listened to the one-sided conversation. The urgency in Carter's voice had his curiosity peaked and as he listened the familiar icon of a mad scientist suddenly popped into his mind.

"Well, you'll have to get someone to stand in until I get back then! I can not stress how critical this is - do not lose that spot!"

Daniel looked at Jack and mouthed the word "spot?" Jack just shrugged his shoulders and tugged on his cap.

"_Chevron four encoded."_

Carter seemed to be oblivious to the happenings around her as she spoke into the phone and gestured wildly with her hands. Jack was still listening and half-assumed that this was some weird science project that she was involved in. He was well aware of her passion for her work but that did not excuse being late for a mission. And cute or not, he was already going over the reprimand in his head as he listened to her become more agitated with each pause in the conversation.

"If things start moving just tell them you want the newest one, they'll know what you want! I know it seems a little extreme but humor me, ok? Just stay put and don't take any chances!" There was another short pause before she continued, the previous whispering having increased remarkably in volume. "Well, so what? I have a P-90! Now stay put until I get there! Just call in sick or something!"

"Carter!"

"_Chevron six encoded."_

"Yes, Sir!"

She pulled the phone away as she answered in a loud voice and then quickly moved it to her mouth again when he looked away, her voice returning to a whisper as she hurriedly finished the conversation.

"_Chevron seven locked."_

"Stay put, Janet! I mean it!"

_Kawoosh!_

She had planned on following the colonel through the gate in the hope of avoiding what she knew would be an ominous glare but he had other ideas. When she looked up, he was standing at the top of the ramp waiting for her and stepped in beside her as she slipped the phone into her pocket.

"Enough time to finish your phone call, Carter?"

His voice was like ice water running down her skin and his eyes seemed the exact opposite as she turned to face him. Yep, he was pissed.

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir."

He glared at her silently for a moment, almost daring her to look away, then he pushed hard against her shoulder turning her back towards the Stargate.

"We'll discuss this later, Major. Move!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Several hours later, having found no new source of naquadah and nothing much of interest on the planet they were on their way back to the Stargate.

"Teal'c take point! Daniel behind him and Carter, you're with me."

Sam fell in step beside him silently and kept her eyes moving along the surrounding area as they walked. She knew what was coming.

"Now, Carter, I know this must not have been your favorite mission but I don't really enjoy being reprimanded by Hammond in the middle of the gateroom or anywhere else for that matter! So care to explain to me how you're half an hour late for a mission?"

"I'm really sorry, Sir. It won't happen again. This was just so important and it wasn't really my fault!"

"No? Then whose fault was it, Major?"

They were still walking and both kept their eyes on the area around them, carefully avoiding making eye contact, talking as they walked towards the Stargate and home.

"Um . . . Matt's?"

Suddenly a staff blast landed in front of them and both immediately fell to the ground looking ahead to make sure that Daniel and Teal'c had done the same. They, however, were closer to the tree line and had taken cover behind the largest trees. Teal'c signaled that he could see at least three Jaffa and indicated their direction. All was quiet for a few minutes and then they were again pummeled by staff blasts.

"Yeah, "rats" is the very least I'd say!"

"What?" There was a short silence and then she almost yelled out the next word, barking out her frustration as dirt splattered across her face and into her eyes. "Dammit!"

"Easy, Carter. There're only three of them. We'll just take our time and get out of this clean and safe."

"But, Sir!"

"Stay put, Major! That's an order."

Sam looked at her watch and sighed loudly.

"Sir, couldn't we just make a run for the gate? If we wait we might get cut off and be pinned down here while they call for reinforcements."

"We're already pinned down, Carter! We're in an open field! Teal'c and Daniel can fire but we're too exposed."

Staff blasts continued to flare into the area around them and Carter was growing more and more agitated. Jack was surprised at her impatience and couldn't remember her acting in quite this manner before. She was certainly anxious to get out of here.

"Got a hot date, Carter?"

"No, Sir."

"Then sit tight!"

She didn't respond. She was watching the staff blasts and trying to determine the exact location of the Jaffa that were threatening them. She really didn't have time for this and she had no intention of getting trapped here. She'd waited years for this and she wasn't going to blow it over a few Jaffa. She lay still for a few minutes glancing at her watch nervously and watching Teal'c as he signaled.

Suddenly she glanced at Jack and an evil smile spread across her face.

"What?"

"No guts, no glory. Right, Sir?"

She was already checking the clip in her P-90 and before he could say a word she was up and running, laying down a wall of bullets as she ran.

"Carter!"

Jack looked at Carter then turned towards Daniel. Daniel looked at Jack for a moment before turning quickly towards Teal'c. Teal'c was staring back at Jack, all of them with disbelief written clearly on their faces. Then as if by command, all eyes locked on Carter as she continued to run towards the gate.

Jack screamed her name again but she didn't stop or even change her pace. She was on the move and had no intention of turning back.

Suddenly, her voice rang out above the din of the weapons fire.

"Daniel! Bring the damned rocks and dial the gate! I have to get back in line!"

"What'd she say, 'out of time'?"

"I do not know, Daniel Jackson, but we should hurry!"

Daniel nodded his head and obediently moved from his hiding as a few staff blasts landed close to his feet and Teal'c stepped out to cover him. Jack was still flat on the ground in the open field cursing loudly and calling out uselessly to his second-in-command soldier/scientist gone suddenly psycho.

Staff blasts were tearing up the ground around Carter but began to decrease as she moved quickly across the open space and continued to fire. She ducked behind the nearest rock and waited for Daniel to reach the DHD then she was up and firing again. Jack was still cursing softly under his breath as he watched her then he, too stood and fired. Teal'c's weapon snapped loudly behind them and just as Daniel finished dialing the coordinates an eerie silence surrounded them, the echo of P-90's fire lingering in the stillness.

Jack moved quickly towards Carter and the open gate, waving Teal'c and Daniel through as he moved.

"Carter, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

He was yelling as he ran, eating up the distant in long, powerful strides

"Nothing, Sir. I just need to get home and I knew I could take them out!"

"Well, you could have gotten us all killed, Major!"

"Not a chance, Sir!"

He stopped short and she walked in front of him, smiling and holding her hot weapon away from her body with one hand while running the other teasingly along his cheek as he watched her in utter surprise.

"No? Well, I didn't think you'd be late for a mission or disobey a direct order either, much less take on three Jaffa single handedly in an open field!"

Carter just smiled as she continued to move away from him.

"Coming, Sir?" She asked as she stopped just short of stepping through the event horizon.

"Yeah, I'm coming. But I want an explanation of your behavior and the reason you were late, Carter!"

She grinned a suspiciously evil grin and stepped into the gate without further hesitation, confident that he was following only a few steps behind. She was already almost completely immersed in the event horizon when she turned her head and responded.

"I told you, Sir, it was the little colonel!"

Jack stopped momentarily trying to let her garbled words settle in his confused mind.

"_What? Did she say 'journal'? What the hell is she talking about?"_

He stood for a moment staring after her, watching as the puddle danced around her shape then smoothed out again. He was still wondering about her foolhardy actions when he stepped onto the ramp at the SGC.

Daniel and Teal'c were waiting at the foot of the ramp but Carter was nowhere in site. Jack lifted his arms and dropped them quickly in frustration as he stared at his team.

"Now where is she?"

"Um, she yelled 'dibbs on the showers' and took off."

"What is with her? Is she seeing someone, Daniel?"

"Not that I know of, um, she hasn't mentioned anything."

"Well, something is definitely going on! And I intend to find out what it is!"

Jack lifted his hand in salute as Hammond's voice boomed out their welcome and ordered them to the infirmary. The three men passed off their weapons and moved on.

An hour or so later they were sitting at the conference table waiting for the debriefing but Carter had not yet arrived. She had hurried in for her post mission exam and was still there when her male teammates headed to the locker room but they hadn't seen or talked to her since.

Jack stood up and began pacing between the stairs and table, his anger turning into real concern at Carter's erratic behavior

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes, Sir … but Carter isn't …"

"Major Carter stopped by my office and said she had an important meeting. I gave her permission to skip this debrief since there appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary this mission."

Jack lifted his eyebrows in surprise as he stared back at Hammond. Carter seemed to be batting a thousand at surprising him today.

"Ah! Yes, Sir."

Jack took his seat and dutifully reported the mission findings or rather non-findings, touching only briefly on Carter's strange behavior. Daniel and Teal'c listened carefully and followed his lead, assuming that Jack wanted to talk to her before discussing her actions with the general. The meeting was over quickly and Hammond gave them the weekend off. In less than an hour the three men were on their way out of Cheyenne Mountain.

Daniel and Teal'c were bound for Daniel's apartment and Jack headed to Carter's house. He was determined to talk to her and find out what was going on but after waiting several hours, he finally gave up and turned his truck towards home.

Two hours later Carter still wasn't answering her phone and Jack was beginning to worry. He was pacing the floor as he sipped at a beer and wondered what was going on. Finally, he won the battle against himself and settled down to watch a hockey match on television, hoping to take his mind off Carter. It was working, too, right up until he got the munchies and reached for the candy dish. He dragged his fingers through the confection without even looking but as his hand closed on the prize so did his eyes. Visions of Sam and the recent blizzard flooded his memory as he stared down at the candies in his hand. Carter and her damned jellybeans!

He dropped the candy back into the dish, clicked off the television and headed down the hall for a shower. The water was refreshing and relaxing as he let his mind wander over the day's events finally arriving at the conclusion that he had no holds on her. If she wanted him to know where she was she'd tell him, until then he'd try and get a good night's sleep.

OoOoO

"Janet, I'm on my way. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Is there anything you need?"

"Just to be relieved of this "duty from hell"! I can't believe I'm doing this! You owe me big time, Samantha Carter."

"I know, Janet and I'll make it up to you, I promise! I'll bring you Danish and coffee for now, ok?"

Janet chuckled softly.

"A moment on the lips? Just the coffee's fine, Sam, you know how I like it. Just don't take too long, ok?"

"Ok."

"Any problems with the colonel?"

"Well, he wasn't too happy that I was late and I don't think he liked my excuse much either."

"No, I'd say Colonel O'Neill is accustomed to you being on time. What'd you tell him?"

Janet heard a small, evil laugh trickle through the receiver.

"Sam? What did you do?"

"I told him it was the little colonel's fault."

"Oh, my God! I can't believe you did that! You are either very sure of yourself and your CO or you have a subconscious death wish!"

"Relax, Janet. I don't think he even heard me and I was out of the mountain before he had a chance to ask! Just hold the fort a little longer!"

OoOoO

At 0400 a very sleepy Jack O'Neill was reaching blindly for a ringing phone. Finally grasping the offending instrument he spoke his name into the receiver.

"Jack? Jack, is Sam with you?"

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Jack! Is Sam with you?"

"With me? No, Jacob, why would she be with me?"

Totally surprised at Jacob's question, Jack was wide-awake now as he listened to Jacob release a long sigh.

"Do you know where she is?"

"At home, I'd guess. What's going on?"

"No, Jack. I'm at her house and she isn't here. I thought maybe you'd know where she is. Did she mention anyone, a man's name maybe?"

"A man's name?"

"Jack, will you stop repeating everything I say and wake up!"

Jack sat up immediately at the irritated tone in the general's voice.

"Sorry, Jacob. I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her since we got back from our mission. She skipped the debriefing – told Hammond she had some important meeting."

"Dammit!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Jacob."

"I thought she'd given up this obsession with Storm but I guess I was wrong."

Jack heard the slight disappointment in Jacob's voice as he rubbed a massive hand across his sleepy face and tried to focus on the clock beside the bed.

"_Obsession? Storm? Who the hell was Storm?"_

"It's hard for me to imagine Carter obsessed with anything other than her work, Jacob."

"I hope you're right, Jack. I'll talk to you later."

The phone went dead in his ear and Jack stared at it for only a moment before dialing Janet's number.

"Janet?"

"Colonel?"

"Doc, is Carter with you?"

"What? Um, no. She's not here."

Her words were slurred as she struggled to throw off the holds of the deep sleep from which she'd been awakened.

"Doc, Jacob just called looking for Carter. If you know where she is . . ."

There was a long silence as Janet hesitated.

"Doc?"

"She's fine, Sir. Just take my word for that, ok?"

"Doc, Carter's been acting strange lately and her father, who's a general in case you've forgotten, just called me looking for her. Now, give it up, Doc, I need to know what's going on. I need to find her."

"Oh, she's going to kill me . . . "

Twenty minutes later Jack was in his truck driving across town to, of all things, a comic book store. He shook his head and let the smile cover his face as he recalled Janet's words. He still didn't understand exactly what was going on but evidently Sam was standing in line at some small specialty shop across town waiting for a collectible to be released. Apparently, she'd been standing in that line, with the help of her friends, for several days!

Jack slowed and turned into the parking lot of the strip shopping center and stared in amazement at the scene in front of him. There was a line of chairs, cots and tents spread across the parking lot in a makeshift line. A frown inadvertently tinted his features as he pulled to a stop and climbed out letting his eyes flow along the crowd of people, searching for Carter.

It was still early and the "occupants" of the "line" were sleeping. He moved quietly along the line glancing down at the individuals who populated it and wondered again what the hell was so desirable that all these people were camped out and waiting.

He started at what he supposed was the end of the line, suspecting that if Carter really was here, she'd be near the end. After all he knew she'd been on the mission and it would take a very special friend to sit in this parking lot while she went off to work. He was beginning to think that Janet had sent him on a wild goose chase as he neared the beginning of the line but then a shock of blond hair stopped him cold. Definitely Carter. She was curled up in a small tent and sleeping like a baby.

Jack shook his head and smiled broadly.

"Well, I'll be damned!"

He glanced to the end of the line and back again wondering how long she'd been here, there were only a dozen or so people ahead of her but a hundred or more stretched out behind her. He carefully squatted down beside her and reached out one hand to grasp her shoulder as he spoke softly.

"Carter?"

She was immediately awake and moving beneath his gentle touch.

"Sir? What are you doing here? Oh, shit! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Nice, Carter but good morning would do." He was smiling down at her as she struggled to sit up. "Dad called, he's worried about you."

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Dad called you?"

"Yeah."

"Shit!"

"So . . . what are you doing here? What are you waiting for?"

"Um…."

"Come on, Carter, give. It's 0500 and I'm not in the mood for games, not to mention the fact that Dad called wanting to know if you were with me!"

Eyebrows raised and blue eyes flashed as she stared up at him.

"He what?"

"Oh, yeah. So give."

Sam moved clumsily into a sitting position and looked into Jack's eyes.

"I'm just waiting, Sir. I have to stay here to hold my place in line."

"So you said. For what?"

"Sir, that's not really important, is it? Could you just tell Dad that I'm ok and I'll see him later today? Please?"

Jack started to drown in those dreamy blue eyes and quickly caught himself before he lost all control and agreed to do whatever she wanted.

"So not fair, Carter. Now stop that and tell me what's going on!"

He had instinctively fallen into his military persona and the authority in his voice had aroused several nearby sleepers. A chorus of complaints and jeers rose around them.

"Sir! Shssh!"

He lowered his voice but the authority remained.

"Don't shssh me, Carter!"

"All right! Just try and keep it down then. The stores open at 1000 hours. I'm not leaving until then. I'm waiting for Storm!"

"Storm? That's what you dad said. Who the hell is Storm?" Jack's smile dimmed visibly in the early morning light as he stared at her.

"Damn! Oh, all right, I'll tell you!"

Frustration skittered across her features as he watched. She seemed to suck in a deep breath and he felt her nervousness rushing over him as he steeled his features against whatever she was about to tell him. It had only been a week since the blizzard and although they hadn't been together again, he had hoped it was the first step to a long-term relationship. Jack consciously set his face into a blank mask and his blood ran cold as he waited.

Finally, after taking a long deep breath she spoke quietly into the dark.

"Storm is an action figure."

Total, stunning silence.

"What?"

His second in command, his reliable, brilliant, theoretical astrophysicist was camped out in a parking lot waiting for an action figure? No way. Inside his clenched chest, Jack felt his heart start to beat again.

"An action figure. You know the seven inch figures of action heroes?"

She was blushing as she looked up at him with the innocence of a child, totally trusting him, willing him to understand.

"Only seven inches, Carter?"

"Sir!"

There was a long pause before Jack spoke again and the simple absurdity of it all filled him with a mixture of confusion and relief.

"Very funny, . . . now tell me the truth, Carter."

"I am. I did, Sir! The first release of the Storm action figure is tomorrow! There's a limited number and if I don't get one now . . . well, I just have to get one that's all!"

Her voice had changed, along with her general appearance, to a childlike quality and he looked back at her in near amazement, amused at the unfamiliar, slightly pouting personality. Then he started laughing.

Almost without thinking she lifted the small pillow she'd been sleeping on and began pummeling him as his laughter rose in the quiet of morning.

"Stop it, Jack!"

He reached out and grabbed her, effectively restraining her with minimal effort.

"So, it's "Jack" now, is it? Stop that, Carter!"

"This is important to me!"

"Sam, I find it hard to believe that you're camped out here waiting for a . . . doll!"

"It's not a doll! It's a collectible action figure with accessories! He has a jet pack, weapons and a helmet! There's even a miniature shuttle that will be released later! It's a collector's item, Jack!" She paused for a moment and then added, "There's nothing wrong with being a collector!"

A smirk was building as he watched her defending this previously unknown side of her personality. She lifted her chin in defiance, almost daring him to dispute her and he ducked his head and chuckled. Then he released his hold on her, sank to the pavement and pointed one finger at her as he spoke.

"All right, Carter, no more hitting. So, how long have you been "collecting"?"

She dropped her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as she squirmed slightly. It was a bit childish, she knew that but she really, really wanted this figure. At the same time, she didn't want Jack to think she'd gone completely crazy.

"It doesn't matter, Sir. I just have to have it, that's all! And I'm not giving up my place in line!"

The tone of her voice was chilling and he suddenly felt as if he'd hurt her somehow.

"Sam, I didn't mean . . ."

"It's all right, Sir, I don't expect . . .thank you for letting me know Dad's home. I'll call and let him know that I'm ok."

Her voice was politely dismissive and made Jack feel that he was intruding on something very personal. He studied her pouting expression and squelched his amusement before speaking again.

"Sam, it's just a doll!"

She stood to her full height and started to stomp away in frustration, wanting to escape his proximity, someone in the line calling out as she moved away.

"Hey, Carter, you giving up your spot?"

She spun on her heels realizing what she'd done but before she could speak, Jack spoke for her.

"No, she isn't. I'm holding her spot for her!"

She turned and moved back beside him.

"Thank you, Sir, but that isn't necessary."

"Call your dad, Carter. I'll stay here."

She nodded her head and reached into the small tent securing her cell phone. The phone rang only a few times before Jacob answered.

"Dad?"

"Sam! Where the hell are you?"

"Hi, Dad! I didn't realize you were coming home."

"Sam, I didn't tell Jack but this is that crazy action figure thing, isn't it?"

Sam turned to look at Jack who was watching her closely as she talked to Jacob.

"Well, thanks for that, I guess but it's not crazy, Dad."

"Not as long as you get what you want but what happens if you don't?"

"Nothing happens. I'm here, I'll get it."

The little girl pout was back and Jacob could hear it clearly through the phone. Jacob sighed loudly and smiled only slightly as he listened to his only daughter trying to feign confidence through the phone. He knew all about this side of Sam but he'd never understood it.

Sam looked across the parking lot to see Jack shifting nervously. He looked as if he was about to abandon his post and run towards her in some instinctively protective action. She couldn't lose her place in line, not without a very good reason and so she took a few steps back towards him, her raised hand keeping him firmly in place.

"Sam, are you _ever_ going to give up this obsession?"

"It's not an obsession."

"No? What else would you call a grown woman camped out on a sidewalk for a week waiting for a toy to be released?"

"It hasn't been a week and it's not a toy, Dad! Please, just get some sleep and I'll be home as soon as I can!"

"Sam, don't you have enough of those ugly, little men hidden away somewhere? Why do you need this one?"

"Dad, it's Storm! And it's new, I don't have this one!"

Jacob sighed loudly but smiled silently as he heard the intensity in her voice.

"Ok, let me talk to Jack."

"What? Why?"

"He's there isn't he?"

"He can't talk right now, Dad."

"Why not?"

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and pursed her lips together in a brief grimace before answering. Then she spit the words out in rapid fire manner hoping that her dad wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Because he's holding my place in line so that I could call you without disturbing the others!"

"He's what? Well, this I have to see! Jack O'Neill standing in line so that my daughter can have her Matthew Storm doll!"

"Please, Dad! Don't! Just go to sleep! Pleeease!"

There was a burst of warm laughter from the other end of the phone and Sam relaxed as she listened and then added her own smile.

"All right, sweetheart, you win. I'll stay here and you get your doll."

"Action figure, Dad!"

Another brief chuckle bounced against her ear and her smile broadened.

"Yes, of course, action figure!"

When Sam turned to walk back she sucked in a startled breath. Jack was nowhere in sight.

"_Oh, no, he wouldn't! He didn't!"_

She was running almost full out as she crossed the short expanse of asphalt and came to a quick stop beside her tent. Hidden inside, his head cushioned on her pillow, was Jack. He was already sleeping and as she smiled down at his relaxed form she pulled an extra blanket from her pack and slid in beside him. She jostled him slightly and felt his hand touch her back lightly.

"Carter?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ok?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

She pulled the blanket over both of them and used the extra one as a pillow, smiling as a strong, warm arm slipped around her.

OoOoO

It was almost noon when Sam pushed open the door of her house and called out to Jacob.

"Dad? Daddy?"

"Sam? What is it, honey?"

Jacob couldn't even see her yet but he could tell by her voice that she'd been crying.

"Daddy!"

She ran into his open arms and buried her face in his shoulder, sniffling against him just the way she had when she was seven years old.

Jacob pulled her into a close hug and rubbed large comforting circles on her back. When he looked up Jack was standing just in front of them, hands in his pockets and a slightly puzzled look on his face. As Jacob's cold stare met his he shrugged innocently.

"Jack?"

"Jacob?"

Then Jacob mouthed the words "no doll?" and Jack shook his head in answer.

"Um, I think she's just really tired, Jacob. I don't think she's slept much since we got back from the mission. I'm sure she'll be ok after she gets some rest."

"_She_ is still in the room, Sir."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Carter. Well, I'll just . . .go and let you two . . . visit."

A still tearful Major sniffled against her dad's shoulder and spoke in muffled words.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Anytime, Carter." Then he looked at Jacob and smiled as he opened the door and stepped through.

"Come on, Sam, you knew this could happen."

"No, Dad it isn't fair! They swore they'd have plenty of the figures and there were only ten!"

"So you'll get one in the next release. It's just a bit of a wait, that's all."

"No! They lied to us. To me!"

"You didn't pull a weapon on them, did you sweetheart?"

He chuckled softly as she pulled away from his shoulder for the first time since returning home.

"Only because I didn't have one! I can't believe the nerve of those jerks! They let us sit out there all this time knowing they only had ten of the figures!"

"Maybe they didn't know."

"Oh, please! They knew, they sooo knew! They lied to us!"

"Want me to kick their ass?"

Sam turned surprised eyes on her dad's smiling face and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Think it would help?"

"Isn't that why you called me home?"

Sam grinned innocently as she looked up at him.

"I thought I might need backup."

"Hey, you just point them out and I'll be happy to give them hell. After all, they hurt my little girl, it might make me feel better!"

She smiled and hugged him again.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, sweetheart. So, has Jack been with you all this time?"

"Yeah, I guess he called Janet and she caved." She chuckled. "He probably threatened her after you called! Then he made me call you and stayed with me until the store opened. He even tried intimidating the clerks but it didn't help. I guess he was a bit grumpy after sleeping in the parking lot!"

Jacob's eyebrows rose slightly at that statement.

"Sleeping? He was sleeping with you?"

"Take it easy, Dad, I'm a big girl."

"That still plays with dolls!"

"Dad, he fell asleep in the parking lot. There were a hundred people there and besides we sleep beside each other off world all the time!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Sam?"

"Dad! I really needed that figure!"

Sam turned on the tears again and Jacob melted.

"I'm sorry, baby, I know. I'm really sorry."

OoOoO

For two long weeks Carter sulked. She went about her duties and did her work but she was still sulking and her team knew it. They just didn't know why, well, except for Jack. He had helped to control the unruly crowd when the store that had advertised the figures could only produce ten of them. And then he'd comforted Carter when she realized she was twelfth in line and stayed with her until she'd calmed down enough to go home.

It was still amusing to him that she could be so upset over something so trivial but there was no denying it, he'd seen it for himself. Only his rank had kept her under control when the crowd had grown almost violent. The military discipline had overpowered the little girl and she had followed his orders, despite her own disappointment, helping to calm the crowd right alongside him.

He remembered sitting in his den that evening intently watching the newsreels on television, his eyes scanning the video for any sign of Carter or himself. He'd breathed a sigh of relief when it was over and he hadn't seen either of them. Oh, it was pleasant waking up with Carter snuggled against him but it was also way too public given their current situation and he'd been admonishing himself about it ever since he'd dropped her off. He could only imagine what Jacob would say, not to mention Hammond. Then he'd watched the stories of the little figures that sparked all the excitement, smiling all the while as he remembered the sparkle in Carter's eyes. He loved that sparkle and was more than a little relieved that the man who had caused it was only a few ounces of colored plastic. He could handle that but he still wished he could cheer her up somehow.

OoOoO

Another three weeks passed and Carter was almost back to normal. A time or two, Jack had caught her in her lab checking specialty stores for the figures. She'd never admit that's what she was doing but he knew it to be true and now that he knew, he remembered other times when she'd visited those same sites. He remembered the slight blush on her cheeks as he approached and the way she'd quickly shut down the site to avoid his questions.

Jack was on his way home that Friday night when Carter stepped into the elevator beside him.

"Carter, the boys and I are going to dinner, care to join us?"

"Um, sure, that sounds good, Sir."

"Ok, then, O'Malley's around 1930."

They had finished their meals and were enjoying teasing conversation and friendly informality before Jack noticed Sam drifting away from them. Daniel pulled her back a couple of times but then he became distracted by a pretty brunette that was flirting shamelessly with him. He finally invited her to join them and Sam's interest peaked a bit as she watched the cat and mouse game they were playing. She was from Australia and Daniel was obviously smitten with everything about her, including the accent.

She turned knowing eyes to Jack and smiled, shaking her head slightly as Daniel continued the game. Then she stared down at the table and ran mindless fingers along her beer mug. A small pout covered her lips and she felt a sudden, slight thud against her chest. Looking down into her lap, she spied the innocent projectile and gingerly lifted it between her thumb and forefinger. For a moment, she held it there, studying it for what seemed an eternity before looking up into Jack's smiling eyes and popping the jellybean quickly into her mouth.

His gentle assault continued throughout the evening. Whenever the others were distracted, she would be surprised with another airborne confection until at least a dozen had been exchanged.

When the evening was over Carter drove herself home while Daniel left with the brunette and Jack chauffeured Teal'c back to the mountain. An hour later Jack was knocking softly on Carter's door. It took only a few moments for her to answer.

When the door opened he extended one hand inside, cradling a bag of jellybeans in his palm.

"Hey, Carter!"

Sam took the bag and smiled up at him warmly.

"Haven't you had enough of these already?"

"Enough? Never enough, Carter."

Jack pushed the door closed and Sam stepped into his open arms.

OoOoO

Sunlight was streaming through the windows when Sam opened her eyes. She stretched her long frame slowly and knew without seeing that the space beside her was empty. She rolled onto her back and stretched her slender neck throwing off the final shards of sleep as the sweet aroma of coffee drifted across her senses.

With eyes still closed she reached for the pillow beside hers and pulled it towards her intending to cradle it against her face but instead of the soft down comfort that was expected her face was met with hard, defined edges. She pulled herself up on her elbows rubbing her nose and cursing softly while she opened her eyes. The offending object was a neatly wrapped package adorned with a huge, pink, fluffy bow from which a small card dangled.

Her fingers caressed the paper gently as a slow smile spread across her features then she grasped it and sat up against the headboard. A gentle sliding of fingers along the seam and across the loops of the bow preceded the fevered ripping of paper as she dug into the surprise.

As the paper fell away and she turned the package in her hand a piercing squeal escaped her lips and in the kitchen Jack jumped then cursed softly as spilled coffee burned his bare feet. Then he just shook his head, smiled and re-filled the cups before he started down the hallway.

Pausing in the doorway, he leaned against the frame, cups in hand as he watched her admire the gift.

"You like?"

"Oh, my God, Jack! How did you . . . where did you? Oh, God!"

"So, that's a yes, then?"

A massive smile spread across his face and lit the fire in his dark eyes as she crawled across the bed towards him. Both her hands grasp his face and she pressed her lips against his forcefully.

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely, yes!"

Jack chuckled softly as he sat down beside her and offered her one of the cups but she was fixed on the gift and ignored his offer. Setting it aside on the nightstand he turned back towards her.

"So, does this earn me the privilege of seeing the entire collection?"

"Sure. Someday."

She was staring at the package with a goofy grin on her face and Jack couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Someday?"

He sipped his coffee as he watched her examine the small figure of Matthew Storm, shaking his head slightly as he remembered her reaction when she'd missed out on it the first time. And an evil twinkle suddenly appeared in his eyes as he watched her.

"So, Carter, what do you think it will take for me _not_ to tell the guys that one tough, kick-ass major collects dolls?"

"Tell them. Teal'c couldn't care less and Daniel has a beautiful heart. He'd never tease me."

Jack almost choked on his coffee and chuckled through the few words he could get out.

"Not as long as he's playing "rebel without a cause" with that new brunette but watch out when it's over! He can be relentless!"

"What do you say we strike a deal, _Sir_?"

She grinned up at him as she emphasized the "Sir."

"A deal?"

"Um huh. You don't tell the guys about my hobby and I won't tell Dad what we did last night."

She placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips but her eyes were filled with a mischievous sparkle.

"What? You mean the calypso music? I thought Dad liked it." There was a short pause as he calmly sipped his coffee and smiled into her eyes. "Besides, he'd kick your ass too, you know."

"No, he wouldn't, I'm his baby. Now, why don't you be a good boy and go get the newspaper?"

"You want to read? Now?"

More than a little disappointment was showing in his voice as he stared back at her.

"There's suppose to be another figure released soon, I just want to check the date!"

"Sam, it's Sunday and we don't get that much downtime!"

He was complaining loudly but he was also slipping on a shirt and shoes to do her bidding.

"Whining, Sir?"

"Cut it out, Carter! I think Jacob was right! You _are_ obsessed with those dolls!"

"Don't worry, Sir. You're still my favorite action figure!"

Jack leaned in for a quick kiss then started down the hall, a definite swagger in his step as Sam hugged the figure to her chest and let out one last squeal of delight.

_TBC with another new adventure._


	12. Dinner Out

Title: Dinner Out, Downtime Adventures Chapter 12.

Author: Maggie Eaton

Email: Humor/Team plus a bit of ship.

Content Level: Suitable for all audiences

Warnings: None.

Pairings: Jack/Sam

Season: General Season

Spoilers: None

Summary: Jack invites the team out to dinner but forgets to make a reservation. Carter to the rescue?

Sequel/Series Info: Downtime Adventures - Chapter 12.

Status: Collection of short stories. A series of SG-1 moments spun together with the fabric of friendship. Each chapter is a new, stand-alone adventure.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without author's consent. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Copyright © 2006 Maggie Eaton

Author's Notes:February, 2006. Response to Challenge 26 words "all nations under the son" and/or "multi-faceted" on the As The Stargate Turns Yahoo group. As always, any and all mistakes are my own.

**DINNER OUT**

"Come on, Jack!"

"Daniel, I said no! If you're that uncomfortable, you do it!"

"Why didn't you just make a reservation?"

Jack lets out a long exaggerated sigh. "Because, Daniel, I didn't think we'd need one! I didn't realize they'd be this busy!"

"Well, I still think you should try. After all you're the host. Put that multi-faceted personality of yours to some good use, don't you agree, Teal'c?"

Jack's frown stretched into a near grin, confident that Teal'c would back him in this situation, as he focused on the Jaffa's stoic features.

"I agree, Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c!" Jack screeched out his name in disbelief and then shook his head in disgust. "You know I think you do that just to throw me off!"

"That would be most unkind, O'Neill."

"You're telling me? Thanks for the backup, buddy!"

"You are most welcome, but I still must agree with Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, right."

Jack knew when it was time to admit defeat. They had formed an alliance against him and with no backup; well, it just wasn't worth it.

"Ok, Daniel, you win. Which one?"

Daniel grinned excitedly at Teal'c and then strained his eyes around the room as he searched for the target.

"Right there, that one!"

"Where?" Jack was frustrated and stalling. He really didn't mind playing along with Daniel's idiotic idea, but damned if he'd let them know it and the prospect of a little hot sex, although not mandatory was definitely a possibility and not an undesirable one either. "There's like ten of them in that direction, Daniel. Pick one!"

"Stop stalling, Jack. Right there, third table from the rear. She's taking the order for that table, brunette, long hair, nice legs…"

"There?"

"Yes! Right there. She's been looking at you ever since we walked in."

Jack turned his head and looked at the string of men sitting along the crowded bar.

"How do you know she's looking at me, Daniel? She might be looking at you!"

"I know when I'm being ogled, Jack. It's definitely you. She's looking at you like you're a big, juicy steak and she's gonna eat you right up!"

Even Teal'c smiled as Jack swiftly stiffened his neck and pulled his shoulders back, totally surprised at Daniel's odd description.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! You've been watching too many movies!"

Daniel pushed his glasses up on his nose and kept his face totally serious as a thought occurred to him that would speed this whole process up a bit. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone as Jack watched, mouth slightly agape and motionless.

"No. No, I don't think so but I guess it's up to you. I'll just call Sam and cancel."

"Cancel? Why?"

"Well, surely you don't think we can squeeze her in here at the bar? I mean there isn't room, Jack. We should just reschedule for another night. I'm sure she'll understand."

Daniel was playing his ace in the hole trying to get the desired reaction from Jack and it seemed to be working. Jack glanced nervously at his watch and realized that Carter was probably already on her way here. She wouldn't be happy at a last minute cancellation.

"Oh, all right, I'll do it!"

He took a final swallow of beer and set the bottle on the table.

"You have stated that previously, O'Neill."

"All right, all right! I'm going. And I hope you guys enjoy this because we're not doing this again! Is that clear?"

Both men shook their heads in agreement as Jack stood up from the stool and made his way slowly across the crowded bar area and into the dining room.

Halfway across the room, the brunette looked up and a seductive smile spread slowly across her face as she met his eyes. _'Well, I guess Daniel was right,'_ he thought and unconsciously his stride changed to a cocky swagger and a warm, teasing smile tickled his lips and sparkled in his eyes.

"What must O'Neill trade for this preferential treatment?"

Daniel furrowed his brow and wrinkled his nose just a bit as he answered.

"Actually, it's more of a favor, Teal'c. He doesn't really have to trade anything it's more along the lines of compliments and convincing the other person to agree with your request."

Teal'c cocked his head the slightest bit and stared momentarily at Daniel, as if judging whether or not he was being truthful. Finally, a few words slipped from his mouth as he turned back towards Jack to watch the unfamiliar scene unfold.

"Are you not the one to insist that O'Neill is less than diplomatic?"

"Oh, this has nothing to do with diplomacy, Teal'c. This is totally different! Jack has a way with the ladies."

"I see."

"Ooh! Watch this, Teal'c. He's really good at this!"

Daniel's eyes were alight with childlike enjoyment as he watched Jack begin to work his magic.

"You have participated in this exercise previously, Daniel Jackson?"

"Um, yeah, a few times…but not for a long while. Watch!"

From their crowded perch they had a nice view of Jack's back and the waitress that Daniel had pointed out. Jack's features were completely hidden from them as he chatted with the woman but even so, Daniel knew that Jack was smiling that warm smile of his, the one that convinced you he was lovable and totally harmless.

The woman was smiling but still shaking her head 'no'. Then she dropped her head in an almost bashful manner and Daniel wondered what Jack had said to make her blush. He watched as Jack raised his arms from the elbow and if Daniel was interpreting correctly that meant "What? You're kidding!" or maybe "Please?"

Teal'c turned to look at Daniel, obviously getting a totally different interpretation from the body language of their friend.

"It seems that O'Neill is having little success."

Daniel's head snapped around to look directly at Teal'c.

"What? No, just give him a minute. They usually put up a show of resistance but it always works!"

Then he turned back to watch Jack who had slipped one hand in his pocket and was reaching out to the woman with the other. He barely touched her arm and the woman's head quickly moved to meet his eyes. She was laughing and Jack was bending his head down slightly, twisting his body as he looked toward the floor.

"Was that…Oh, my god, he's not!"

"I believe he is, Daniel Jackson."

"He's doing that "innocent" thing, Teal'c. I'd be willing to bet he's even blushing."

"Blushing?"

Daniel turned his eyes back to Teal'c as he recognized the confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, you know that thing Sam does sometimes …when she turns all pink and starts to fidget or dig in the dirt with her toes?"

"Indeed, but I have never seen O'Neill exhibit such behavior."

"Neither have I but…"

"Hi, guys!"

Daniel and Teal'c turned in unison towards the familiar, smiling voice, Daniel's intense interest suddenly turning to slight discomfort.

"Oh, Sam! Hi!"

She chuckled and then frowned as she studied their faces.

"What's going on, guys? Am I late?"

"Um, no, not really. We were just waiting…"

"Ok, well let's go to our table. I'm starving." She cocked her head to one side and smiled brightly at her two companions.

"Um," Daniel scrunched his face into a mask of displeasure before looking into Sam's eyes. "We don't have one yet."

"What? Sure we do. I made the reservation myself."

Daniel and Teal'c's eyebrows made a run for the sky and Sam smiled back at them with slight confusion telling in her eyes.

"Oops!"

"Indeed."

"Are you guys ok? Where's the colonel?"

"He's uh…"

"O'Neill is attempting to…"

Daniel interrupted Teal'c quickly, fearful of his blatant honesty.

"He's trying to get us a table, Sam. We didn't realize you made a reservation."

Sam didn't respond, she just turned her eyes towards the crowd of people in the room, searching for Jack among the unfamiliar faces. Suddenly, her eyes found him and she seemed to freeze in place. Her eyes squinted slightly, her head tilting to one side as she pushed her jaw forward and then lifted her chin. He was flirting. All out flirting, she could see it from across the room and the woman was definitely responding as she moved slightly closer to Jack, smiling and placing one hand on his chest. Sam felt the heat of anger flood through her system and tried to push it down again. She knew she shouldn't show any concern over his behavior but still the pangs of jealousy were unmistakably coiling around her and triggering every feminine response she'd ever had. For just a moment she allowed her emotions to take control and came to a quick decision.

Daniel turned to Teal'c, pulling his lips back in a quick, tight grimace but Sam was already moving by the time he looked back towards her.

"Um, Sam!"

Sam turned to the hostess behind her and smiled warmly.

"Would you mind seating them? I'll be right back."

The woman nodded her head and waited for Daniel and Teal'c to follow.

"Uh, Sam…"

"It's ok, Daniel, I'll just get the colonel."

Her voice was light and natural but Sam stared into his eyes with an almost evil smile and then started quickly across the room.

"Oops!" Daniel muttered again, so lowly that only Teal'c could hear but when Daniel turned to look at his friend he was almost smiling. "Teal'c?"

"Oops, indeed."

Then Teal'c turned to the hostess and held out his arm, bowing slightly to indicate they would follow. They were quickly seated and ordered drinks for the four of them. The hostess moved away and Daniel began to fidget in his seat.

"Daniel Jackson, are you ill?"

"What? No, Teal'c, just…well, you know."

"I do not."

"Ok, well, I'm not sure I believe that … but you know…Sam and Jack. You know how they are."

Teal'c cocked his head and stared at Daniel as if he had suddenly gone insane.

"Ok. You pretend if you want but you know what I'm talking about. This should be interesting." Daniel stretched his neck and moved just a bit so that he could see his two companions. "Just think of it as watching their backs, ok?"

Teal'c turned his gaze to Major Carter. She was striding purposefully across the room, her eyes trained on O'Neill as she moved. There was a distinct determination in her step as she pulled her shoulders back and forced her hands to remain open and swinging casually at her side. Teal'c thought he had detected a bit of anger flashing in her usually calm blue eyes just before she'd moved away and his lips pulled back in the slightest of grins but he quickly restored his features to their usual form before he spoke to Daniel.

"I do not believe that Major Carter would wish to create a disturbance."

"No, she wouldn't, but that doesn't mean she won't make Jack squirm a bit!"

Sam forced a smile onto her face but couldn't really change the look in her eyes as she moved silently towards Jack. He was flirting and enjoying it! She clamped down on her … what was it? Jealousy? No, she wouldn't admit to that. She just didn't want the colonel getting in over his head and felt obligated to save him the embarrassment. Right! Moving closer, she laid one hand gently on his shoulder, fingers squeezing lightly and feeling the slight tensing of his muscles as she pressed her fingers against him.

His head turned automatically towards her touch and she smiled up at him with her most seductive smile.

"Jack."

"Oh…Sam!"

He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and she couldn't help the slight smile that surfaced in answer to the guilty look in his eyes. He was tightening the muscles in his face, crinkling the skin around his eyes and intensifying the smile lines that lived there as he stared down at her and then glanced nervously back at his companion.

Sam leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, the same kind of kiss she would give Daniel or Teal'c without thought.

"Dad's waiting for us. You ready?"

She smiled brightly at his surprised expression watching as total confusion and then apprehension spread across his features.

"Dad? Jacob's here?"

Jack stared at her for a moment and then turned away from the women to search the crowded tables as the waitress studied Sam intently. She raised her chin in a defiant stare and opened her mouth to speak but stopped as Sam's hand slid down Jack's back with a definite touch of familiarity and her eyes warned off any thought of intrusion.

"See Teal'c and Daniel? They're just over there." Sam leaned closer to Jack and made a small pointing sign in their direction as her other hand rested possessively on his lower back.

"Ah! Yeah, I see them."

"Well, then?

"Oh! Right!" He turned back to the brunette and gave her one of his brightest smiles. "I guess we should go. It was nice meeting you."

"Yes, very nice. Perhaps we'll meet again?"

Jack smiled openly and then remembering Sam was beside him glanced over at her quickly. Her head was cocked to one side and her eyebrows were slightly raised in silent question. Never taking his eyes off Sam, a small smirk danced on his lips as he spoke.

"Yes, perhaps. Sam?"

"You go ahead, I'll be right there."

Jack cocked his head slightly and his eyes questioned her intentions. She read them and silently assured him that it was ok for him to go.

Across the room, Daniel was stretched to his full sitting height as he watched them. He chuckled lowly and then spoke quietly to Teal'c.

"Hoo hoo! Look at them! She's making him squirm all right. I wish I could hear this conversation!"

Teal'c nodded his head and continued to watch as Jack slowly moved away from the women.

"Oh, my god! He's leaving them there together? What the hell is he thinking?"

"I believe he trusts Major Carter."

"Of course he does, Teal'c but _that_ isn't Major Carter…that's Sam."

Teal'c turned his face to Daniel in confusion, his expression, while unchanged to the casual observer, told Daniel he should explain.

"I think the soldier has taken a backseat to the woman, Teal'c. Sam is running this show. Get it?"

Teal'c turned back to where Sam stood chatting with the brunette and O'Neill moved across the room, seemingly in slow motion. He took a few more steps and stopped, some undefined concern nagging at him as he turned back towards Sam who was still standing with the other woman.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't realize…"

Sam interrupted the sentence and shifted into her dominant military persona as she studied the young woman.

"Not a problem but now you do."

"Yes, well you should keep him on a shorter leash, you know?"

Sam smiled and raised her chin just slightly then nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't see a ring though."

"Ah, no. But…"

"Hey, I understand, I've got eyes."

"So…we're clear then?"

"Clear? Disappointed but yes, crystal clear."

"Good."

The look in Sam's eyes was intended to convey the message that the woman was playing way out of her league and it seemed to hit home.

Jack was watching closely now and they were making him a bit nervous. He could see the intense looks and slight movements that pushed his instincts into alert mode. If they'd been men he would have sworn they were sizing each other up, squaring off to see who would throw the first punch. He glanced quickly over his shoulder and could see Daniel staring at him with a satisfied smile plastered obviously across his face and made a mental note to torture him later. Then he turned and took one step back towards Sam but she raised a hand for him to stop, smiled once more at the woman and headed towards him. She fell in step beside him and felt his hand come to rest lightly against her back guiding her forward.

"Carter, next time maybe you should just send a memo?" He raised his arm in front of him and drew it through the air as if indicating a headline. "To the Citizens of All Nations Under The Sun. You are cordially invited to attend the Court Martial of Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter!"

Sam chuckled slightly but she could hear the tension in his voice.

"Next time? I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about. Sir."

"What? You don't know . . . That! That's what I'm talking about. I thought you were going to…what were you thinking anyway?"

Sam stopped suddenly and he turned to look at her, their faces only inches apart and the tone of her voice a strange mixture of teasing and accusation.

"I was thinking that I'm hungry, Jack. And besides, you started it."

She was grinning as if she'd just won the million-dollar lotto and he couldn't help but smile back. They started to walk again and he leaned close to her and spoke just above a whisper.

"Well, actually…it was Daniel."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Really. He wanted a table and I was trying to get one."

"By flirting with the waitress?"

Jack turned back towards the woman, smiling suggestively and felt Sam's hands suddenly grasp his shoulders and turn him back again. He did his little 'bobble head doll' move as he looked into her eyes innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

"So…."

"So?"

"I take it Dad isn't here?"

"No."

"And you were just . . .what?"

She turned smiling eyes to his but kept moving. It was her turn to shrug her shoulders and look innocent.

"Oh, nice! What did you say to her, Carter?"

"Me? Nothing, Sir, just polite conversation."

"Polite conversation, huh?" Brown eyes twinkled with doubt as he watched her. "And . . ."

His voice trailed off in indication for her to finish the sentence.

"And, let's eat. If you behave yourself and you can put off pummeling Daniel, I might let you help me work on the car tomorrow."

"Oh, well, that sounds like a real treat!" Sarcasm was practically dripping from his lips as he eyed her steadily.

"You'd have to be there early though."

"Carter, I'm not sure I want to spend my Saturday working on your car!"

Without missing a beat, she toned in.

"It is a lot of work, Sir, you might need to stay over."

"Not to mention you just blew my chance for a little hot sex after dinner!"

"There's still a chance of that, Sir."

He stopped in mid-stride, the implication of her words finally sinking in. His eyes were almost crossed in surprise and confusion as he stared into her teasing smile.

"There is?"

"There's always a chance, _Jack_."

"There is."

She felt his hand press a bit more firmly into her back, fingers moving in a slow, almost undetectable caress as he urged her to move forward again.

"So what's with the car?"

"Um, I'm not really sure."

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. It could take the whole weekend."

"The whole weekend?" A slight pause as he stared into her eyes. "Yeah, I think I might be able to help you with that."

Daniel and Teal'c watched as they slowly approached, stopping and talking, eyes blazing, hands gesturing and then they'd start to move again. It was an old dance, one they'd seen many times before just not usually in a crowded restaurant or even on earth for that matter.

"Will you look at them, Teal'c? Isn't it obvious that something is going on between them? I mean, what is that if not a lover's quarrel?"

"You assume much, Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, yeah, I know. They're all about honor and the military regulations but look at them! Do they look that different from all the other couples in this room? My point is . . . if they're not, they should be!"

"I believe O'Neill and Major Carter are capable of making their own decisions and that we should not interfere. Major Carter has simply retrieved O'Neill to join us for dinner."

"Oh, right! And I'm sure they'll have some cock and bull story about what they're arguing about! Maybe that last piece of alien technology we brought back to the lab for study. Or some hockey game! Anything except that waitress Jack was flirting with!"

Teal'c lifted his chin and smiled slightly at Daniel's words.

"Perhaps a wager then?"

"What? Oh, ok, I'll take the alien technology. You?"

"I believe it will have something to do with the mechanical state of Major Carter's car."

Daniel stared into the face of his smiling friend and scrunched his brow in suspicion as he watched an uncharacteristic twinkle appear in Teal'c's eyes then shaking his head, turned to watch his two friends approach the table.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Jack. Well that took long enough! What were you two talking about?"

"What? Nothing really."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, well actually, Carter's got a little problem with her car."

Daniel's head snapped towards Teal'c, who simply bowed his head slightly and smiled.

_The End until the next Downtime Adventure_.


	13. Two Frogs Totally Tired

**Title: **Two Toads Totally Tired

**Author:** Maggie Eaton

**Category:** Humor - Jack & Daniel Primary Characters

**Content Level:** Suitable for all audiences

**Content Warnings:** Minor Language.

**Season:** Early Season 7

**Summary:** The team has just returned from a mission and Daniel is injured. Jack is keeping vigil at his side using his imagination to complete his new mission: Keep Daniel Awake for 24 hours.

**Status:** Complete. Downtime Adventures, Chapter 13.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without author's consent. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Copyright © 2006 Maggie Eaton

**Credits:** Thanks to these websites for use of the tongue twisters http/ http/www.uebersetzung.at/twister/en.htm. And thanks to Lilly for that "just one more" tongue twister for Jack and the spark that this chapter needed.

**Author's Note:** June 29, 2006. Response to Challenge 44 words _"this is the last story I'll ever tell"_ and/or the word _"lubrication"_ on the As The Stargate Turns Yahoo group. As always, any and all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the story. Oh! And pardon the insanity!

**Two Toads Totally Tired**

"The fickle finger of fate flips fat frogs flat."

"What?"

"Catch a can canner canning a can as he does the cancan, and you've caught a can-canning can-canning can canner!"

"Jack, please!"

"What?"

"Can you just stop now?"

"I thought you were bored?"

"Yes! Yes, God, yes! But this isn't helping, Jack!"

Jack squinted his eyes and exaggerated his aggravation through the features of his face. He held that pose for a long moment and then slowly relaxed into acceptance, his voice reflecting minor defeat.

"Ok."

There was a long pause and then golden silence as the quiet settled into the room around them, lulling Daniel towards a slightly blurred world of sleep. A heartbeat before the darkness transformed into an impenetrable curtain, the respite abruptly ended with Jack's soft, promising voice.

"This is the last story I'll ever tell . . ."

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his face scrunched into a grimace then he let out a long frustrated sigh and slowly rubbed one hand across his forehead.

"Jack, I appreciate what you're trying to do and the first fifty or so were great but I . . . I think I . . . I should probably rest now."

"Just one more, Daniel."

"No!" Daniel's voice was a strange mixture of aggravation and amusement. "Please, no!" He chuckled softly despite the headache and loud ringing in his ears.

"You need to stay awake, Daniel."

"But Jack . . ."

"Here, have some coffee."

"It isn't coffee, Jack."

"A proper cup of coffee is a proper coffee cup."

"Stop it, Jack. It's water and I don't want it. I already feel like I'm drowning!"

"Daniel, the doc said . . ."

Heavy eyelids slipped slowly downward threatening to eclipse the normally bright blues eyes that were now a bit glazed and vacant.

"Daniel? Daniel!"

He was slipping away even as Jack called out to him so he quickly moved closer and began shaking Daniel's shoulder none too gently.

"Leave me alone, Jack."

The growl wasn't much above a whisper but Jack heard it clearly.

"Since when do I stop pestering you just because you ask?" Jack chuckled slightly but there was a hint of concern in his dark eyes. "Besides, I give the orders around here."

"I'm a civilian, Jack, remember? Order all you want . . . I don't have to listen."

"What? You're wrong about that, Danny boy! Who told you that?"

Daniel opened his eyes completely and stared at Jack a moment before answering, the struggle of forcing his brain to form simple words suddenly obvious on his tired features.

"I'm a contractor, Jack, not mil…uh…twhereeee."

He was slurring his words, fumbling over the multiple syllables as his eyes started to slip shut again. Jack grabbed his shoulder and squeezed hard then shook him again.

"Stop!"

"Well, Mr. Contractor! Maybe I'll just let YOU deal with the next bunch of natives that you manage to piss off for one reason or another! Or maybe . . . I'll just leave your butt here and save us all some grief!"

"You won't do that."

"Try me."

"You can't read Ancient or Goa'uld."

"And . . ."

"You . . . wouldn't be able to translate the . . . um . . . art . . ."

"We don't find a lot of art, Daniel."

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut again in frustration and forced his mouth to work.

"Art…"

"You said that already."

Jack's attempts to keep Daniel awake were really getting under his skin now and Jack was smirking slightly.

'_Oh, well,' _he thought_, 'at least it's working.'_

"Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to . . . rocks. I meant rocks."

"Well, you don't usually translate rocks."

"Yes. I do."

"No, you don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You can't be positive."

"Why not?"

"You have a head injury."

"I do?"

Daniel turned bleary eyes toward Jack and frowned slightly as he attempted to focus on the smile that was spreading slowly across his face. Jack chuckled as Daniel's eyes crossed slightly at the effort.

"You do." Jack confirmed.

"I should probably rest then."

Jack leaned his head back and tried to think of something that would keep Daniel awake; anything that would keep him talking and out of the clutching fingers of unconsciousness. It didn't take long.

"Still dating that teacher?"

"I don't want to talk about that, Jack."

"How's she doing?"

"Jack."

There was a slight warning tone in Daniel's voice, which Jack completely ignored. He continued on without missing a beat.

"What's her name? Evelyn?"

"Ellen."

"Want me to call her?" Jack twisted slightly and threw an errant thumb over his shoulder. "Only take a second."

"What? No! Why would you call her?"

"Oh, I don't know . . . so she won't be worried."

"She's not expecting to see me today."

"No date then, huh?"

"We're just friends, Jack."

"Oh, well maybe I could help that along."

"I don't think so."

"Sure! I could call her up and tell her what a great guy you are! Even build you up a little!"

"Don't you dare."

"Come on, Danny! What are friends for? I can just picture it - she stands on the balcony  
inexplicably mimicking him hiccupping and amicably welcoming him home. "

"Jack, I swear . . ."

"You're right. We should probably keep it quiet."

Daniel looked a bit startled at Jack's answer.

"We should? Why?"

"Well, you know, the nurses would be sooo disappointed!"

"Nurses?"

"Nine nice night nurses nursing nicely. In the infirmary."

"Ellen is in the infirmary?"

Daniel's voice was filled with sudden concern and confusion as he struggled to keep his mind focused on the conversation. Oops! Jack hadn't meant to cause him any concern so he changed tactics slightly.

"No, Daniel. She's fine. You, however, _are_ in the infirmary."

'Ok, that sounded normal. Wait. Infirmary?' 

"Me? No, I'm . . . "

Jack watched as he shook his head slightly and a frown spread slowly across his face.

"Open your eyes, Daniel."

A sliver of blue peeked out from heavy eyelids and a goofy smile replaced the frown.

"Right, the infirmary. Why am I here again?"

"You have a head injury."

"I do?"

"You do."

Jack smiled and held up three fingers indicating that this was the third time he had repeated this information to Daniel.

"And you're here to make my headache _worse_?"

"Many an anemone sees an enemy anemone." Jack spewed the words out in a quick rhythmic tone as he watched the frown lines on Daniel's forehead deepen as he struggled to interpret the phrase then he grinned as concentration turned into a piercing glare. "I was just, you know, keeping you company."

"By twisting my brain into a pretzel and telling me weird stories?"

"Well, they weren't all weird."

"Mother Goose meets the Replicators is weird, Jack."

"A little unusual maybe."

"Are you sure it's me that's injured, Jack? Maybe we should have the doctor check your head."

"Plague-bearing prairie dogs. One and all."

"Look who's talking?"

Jack cocked his head to one side.

"Don't get nasty, Daniel. I'm here to help you."

"Just let me sleep, Jack."

"See? Right there! You never want to sleep, that proves it! Besides Doc is busy with another team and she wants you to stay awake."

Daniel had been scanning the room and turned to look back at Jack now, the look on his face was one of complete confusion. He really was trying to keep up with the conversation but his mind seemed to be drifting freely, understanding maybe half the things Jack was saying. There were moments of perfect clarity followed by rampaging eternities of nausea and confusion. Everything would seem normal and then the "blurries" returned, executing a perfect non-hostile take-over in his brain.

"Why?"

"For cryin' out loud, we just went through this, Daniel!"

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, we did."

"No, Jack."

"Yes, Daniel!"

"Well, I think I'd remember, Jack! I'm not a moron, you know!"

"Oy! You have a head injury, Daniel."

"I do?"

"You do."

"How do I have a head injury? What did you do, Jack?"

"Nothing, Daniel. We were on a mission, you fell, remember?"

"No, Jack. I don't remember. I have a head injury, remember?"

"You do?"

"Jack!"

"You hungry?"

"Um, not really."

"Friendly Frank flips fine flapjacks."

"No."

"Geek grapes?"

"No."

"Mrs. Smith's Fish Sauce Shop?"

"I'm nauseous, Jack! Stop!"

"Jelly belly while watching telly?"

"So, you're not going to tell me what happened?"

"Cheap ship trip."

"What?"

"Can you imagine an imaginary menagerie manager imagining managing an imaginary menagerie?"

"What the hell does that mean? Why would I even want to?"

"Might give you some insight into my point of view."

"Jack. Just answer the question."

"Later, Daniel."

"What's wrong with now?"

"You're supposed to be resting and you won't remember anyway."

"So what _are_ you going to do?"

"Tragedy strategy."

Jack glanced over his shoulder checking on the activity that continued a short distance behind them as the medical staff treated the other injured team. Then he looked towards the door and wondered briefly where Carter and Teal'c were. He was could use some back up on this mission. Then he turned back to Daniel, cocking his head slightly to one side and raising his eyebrows slightly in thought as he spoke.

"Want me to tell you a story?"

Daniel frowned immediately but his face relaxed as he considered the suggestion. With a long, slow scrutiny he looked around the room. There was nothing to do. There was nothing to see and maybe, just maybe the sound of Jack's voice would take his mind off his monstrous headache. It might even drown out the ringing in his ears. He paused for a second wondering _why_ his ears were ringing and then looked blankly towards Jack.

"Well, I guess . . ." he paused, considering again what he was about to say. "I guess that would be . . . ok."

Jack smiled brightly and settled back into the chair beside Daniel's bed.

"Ok, let's see. Once upon a time . . ."

Just outside the infirmary door Sam lifted a hand to her mouth to smother the giggles that were quickly rising from her chest.

"I'd say they're both ok for now, Teal'c. I think we should come back later. It looks awfully busy in there and the colonel wouldn't leave anyway."

"I agree, Major Carter."

They turned and walked away from the infirmary but after only a few steps Teal'c stopped again.

"Major Carter?"

"Yes?"

"I do not understand O'Neill's tactics. Is it true that the recanting of imaginary tales is used as a tool to promote relaxation and sleep?"

Carter smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, it is."

"And the strange pattern of words that O'Neill is using?"

"Heaven only knows, Teal'c. I can't say that I really understand it either. The doctor probably told the colonel to keep Daniel awake."

"And you believe this to be a wise method?"

"Wise? Hmm. I'm not sure about that maybe effective would be a better word. You know Daniel and the colonel can argue about nothing for hours so as long as they're just talking, it should be ok."

She glanced over her shoulder, still smiling as she listened to the colonel's voice weaving the strange fairy tale for Daniel. She shook her head and chuckled as she listened to the words.

"So this godfather guy decided that he'd help Cinderella and "borrowed" some fancy duds from the local snakehead . . ."

"Snakehead?"

"Shssh! Just listen, Daniel!"

"I'm trying. It doesn't seem to make sense."

Jack carried on as if Daniel had never spoken. The words flowing in a soothing, slightly humorous stream as only Jack O'Neill could manage, torturing the familiar fairy tale almost beyond recognition.

"But the shoes were way too tight. Seems the little gal was burdened with these huge, honking feet and the snakehead had teeny tiny ones so he needed a way to make the shoes fit 'cause you can't go to a fancy ball barefoot, right?"

Sam chuckled aloud and Teal'c frowned slightly as they listened.

"Oh, no of course not!" Daniel's voice was full of sarcasm as he spoke.

"So he went in search of some form of lubrication."

"Lubrication?"

"You know, to make the shoes slip on her feet. He suggests axle grease but Cindy says that's too messy."

"Why doesn't he just "poof" something up? He's a wizard isn't he?"

"I thought he was an ancient."

"You what? Why would you think that?"

"Forget that, Daniel, it doesn't matter."

"Ok. So what happened next?"

"Well, he looks around the house trying to find something that will help and finally happens on some lamp oil. Might work, he thinks, but flammable. Could be dangerous with all those candles and long skirts. The snakeheads seem to have a thing for open flames and it might just send her up in a ball of fire, especially if you considered all that free flowing ale! So, he decides on butter. Butter will be better. Yeah, that would do the trick."

"Butter?"

"Yeah! They live on a farm and they have lots of butter. So butter it is and it works! Cindy slips easily into the shoes and they hop on their spaceship to head out for the ball."

"WAIT! Spaceship? Don't you mean wagon or carriage or horses?"

"No, Daniel. This is a multi-dimensional story!"

"Oh, I give up!"

"So, they arrive at the ball and then there's the eating, the drinking, the dancing with the prince and before you know it, the clock strikes twelve. Cindy remembers that ole' Merlin told her to be out of there by midnight because the snakehead might be making an appearance and wouldn't be too happy about them borrowing her clothes. So Cindy runs out of the ballroom but all that dancing had caused the butter to melt into a slushy, oily mess and as she starts down the stairs, she loses a shoe."

"Oh, God! Are you sure this is necessary, Jack?"

"Shut up, Daniel."

Carter was almost falling over from trying to contain her laughter and braced herself against the tall, stoic monument that was Teal'c. When she looked up into his eyes she laughed even harder at the puzzlement that was apparent there.

"I'm almost done."

"Good. What's the punch line?"

"Moral, Daniel, not punch line."

"Ok, what's the moral of the story?"

"The moral of the story is . . . if you want to impress a prince, don't borrow clothes from a snakehead. They're all overdressed maniacs and they get really pissed off if you put butter in their shoes!"

Daniel chuckled despite himself as he stared at his friend who was sporting an obviously proud grin.

"You're hopelessly insane, Jack."

"Aw, come on! It was a great story and I'm not going to take that comment personally this time, Daniel just don't make it a habit."

His voice was neutral but his eyes twinkled with mischief as he watched Daniel's reaction.

"Why is this time any different?"

Daniel seemed to snuggle deeper into the pillow and allowed his eyes to begin drifting shut. Jack reached out and shook his shoulder again.

"Because you have a head injury."

"I do?"

"You do."

"Ok, I think I'll go to sleep now."

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Still dating that teacher?"

_**Twenty three hours and forty-five minutes later . . .**_

Sam and Teal'c stepped into the infirmary and stopped momentarily just inside the door listening to the single voice echoing softly throughout the room. Sam turned to Teal'c with wide eyes and mouth falling open slightly in surprise as she shook her head slowly.

"He's still at it, Teal'c!"

"So it seems, Major Carter."

"Well, it's been almost twenty-four hours and Janet said he'd be out of danger by then if there were no complications."

"I hear only O'Neill's voice."

Sam chuckled softly. "Yeah, I know. Time to rescue Daniel?" She paused smiling. "Or relieve the Colonel, take your pick."

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded and followed her into the almost quiet room.

They moved quietly towards Daniel's bed stopping just short of it as Jack's voice droned on, lilting and swelling to bring life to the words he spoke.

"She saw Sheriff's shoes on the sofa. But was she so sure she saw Sheriff's shoes on the sofa?"

Jack stopped and Daniel groaned softly.

"Hello, Sir. Daniel."

"Carter! Teal'c! How's it going?"

Sam looked at Daniel who was sitting up in bed, head bowed in his hands as if resigned to endless torture. Then she looked up at the colonel and scrunched her face slightly in an unasked question. Jack shrugged and tried to smile as he wiped one hand across his obviously tired face.

For a long moment she stood still, looking back and forth between the two men. Daniel seemed better, although exhausted and the colonel seemed worse, even more exhausted. Neither had slept since returning from their mission but she knew the colonel wouldn't quit until he knew Daniel was safe. Staring at them in silence, she decided to take a page from the colonel's book and smiled devilishly as she answered his question.

"I'm sure the ship's shipshape, Sir!"

Jack stared at her blankly for a moment then lowered his head slightly and chuckled softly. Daniel however, was not so amused.

"Oh, my God! Is it contagious? Please, Sam, not you, too? Teal'c, do something!"

"We surely shall see the sun shine soon, Daniel Jackson."

"No. Oh, no!"

Daniel was tossing back the covers and preparing to move out of the bed to escape the endless tongue twisters and mindless stories that had been his lot for the past day. Sam placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

"Not yet, Daniel. You have to wait for Janet."

"I'll need a psychiatrist by the time she gets here! Where is she, anyway?"

Janet swept into the curtained area in a small whirlwind, smiling at SG-1 as she moved past them and towards Daniel. She was already poking and prodding as she spoke.

"I'm right here, Daniel. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Yes, I'd think so."

"Just get these evil maniacs away from me and I'll be fine."

SG-1 grinned at his words. He was better. They didn't need Janet to tell them that, they could see it for themselves.

Janet continued to poke at Daniel, taking vital signs and feeling his scalp for lumps just as she had several times during the long night. Then as she pulled the stethoscope away from his chest and started to write in the chart she glanced up at the colonel.

"I thought you were going home, Sir."

"Well, you know me, Doc. I thought a thought. But the thought I thought wasn't the thought I thought I thought."

Janet grimaced, then chuckled as she finished writing.

"Well, Daniel, I think you're going to be fine. You can get some rest now but we'll still need to wake you in a few hours just to be sure. Ok?"

Daniel was already sliding down against the pillows, his eyes drifting shut as his tall form relaxed into the bed.

"You're an angel, Janet."

"Oh, sure! Praise her! She's isn't the one who's been keeping you awake all night!"

"You're an angel, too, Jack. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Janet tucked him in, raised the rails on his bed and turned on the colonel.

"Your turn, Sir."

"Me? What? I'm fine, Doc!"

"Colonel, don't make me get my needles out. Doctor's orders, in that bunk and get some sleep. You two, out of here so that he can change."

Jack looked at Carter and Teal'c in complete frustration as they turned to obey Janet's orders.

"Doc?"

"No arguments, Colonel. Daniel's sleeping and so will you."

Less than ten minutes later Janet stepped out and waved Sam and Teal'c back into the room. All three were smiling as they stared down at the two figures, both sleeping soundly. They were almost endearing as they lay there, totally exhausted, like two mischievous little boys that had finally worn themselves down and collapsed into oblivion.

"So they're both ok, Janet?"

"They'll be fine, Sam. They just need to rest now. I'd be hard pressed to say which of them is more exhausted at this point. You now they never stopped talking all night! I was tempted to record it!"

Sam chucked again.

"I wish you had. I can only imagine."

"I'm not sure you can, Sam. Some of the things the colonel came up with to keep Daniel awake! I mean, even I was surprised; they laughed, they argued and sometimes they just talked. He told stories . . ."

"Yeah, I think Teal'c and I heard one of those as we were leaving last night."

"Strange. Very strange but . . . it worked. And those damned tongue twisters! Where did he learn those anyway?"

"Who knows? He never ceases to surprise me. Will you let us know when they're awake?"

Janet smiled down on her charges and nodded her head firmly.

"Sure, Sam. Just don't worry if they sleep until tomorrow."

As Janet reached up for the curtain that encircled the beds she paused to check each crumpled form again. Watching their chests rise and fall; checking with her trained eyes for any abnormality and when she was satisfied that all was well she smiled. Then she looked at Sam and Teal'c and smiled devilishly, a small glimmer appearing in her eyes.

"Two toads totally tired."

Then she pulled the curtains closed and the three of them walked away.

_The End - Series to be continued in another new adventure._

_**If you'd like to receive an email when the next installment is posted add the story to story alert below. **_


	14. Plain Brown Wrapper

**Plain Brown Wrapper**

"Your move, Jack."

"Hmm? Oh…yeah."

Jack sat up straighter in the chair, allowing the newspaper he was reading to crumple into an untidy pile in his lap as he glanced at the board. Across the table, Daniel pushed his glasses higher on his nose, smirking obviously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you grinning at?" Jack asked accusingly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Jack moved a piece on the board and then looked up into his friend's smiling eyes.

"Don't be so cocky, Daniel!"

"You aren't even concentrating, Jack! You're reading the paper."

"Well, I didn't get a chance to read it this morning and I wanted to check the hockey scores."

"And you think I'm such a push-over…"

"Daniel." Warning clearly obvious in his tone, Jack reached up and removed his reading glasses as he locked onto Daniel's glare. "You said that, not me."

"Well, I'd think you pay more attention with these stakes…" Daniel let his voice trail away in a strongly suggestive manner, hoping to snag Jack's full attention.

"Yeah? What did you bring? Some ancient tablet from P9X…whatever?"

"No…actually…I brought this."

Daniel picked up the envelope that he'd casually dropped on the floor earlier and began to open it. Jack cocked his head to one side as he watched him, smiling slightly at Daniel's obvious excitement. Jack laid the paper down and waited patiently.

"Oh, wait! You first. What did you bring?"

Jack smiled and reached into his pocket.

"Just this."

His fingers grasped the cold stone in his pocket and then slid it clumsily across the table, evoking a shriek from his teammate.

"Jack! What the hell is that?" He reached out and picked it up, turning it over in his hand to examine it. "Oh my god! Where did you get this? Isn't this supposed to be at Area 51?"

"Not that I know of…it's been in my desk drawer for a while now."

"You can't bet this, Jack, it isn't yours."

Daniel filled his voice with all the authority he possessed as he pushed the stone gently back towards Jack, allowing his fingers to linger for just a moment over the ancient markings.

"Oh, come on, Daniel! Who else is going to use it? Who else would want it!"

"Jack!"

"Besides, if I lose…it's going to be yours and you can do whatever you want with it. If you want it to go to 51…then send it to 51."

"I can't believe you stole…"

Jack cut him off, waving his finger in the air and shaking his head. "Ah, ah, aaa. I didn't steal it…I just…forgot to turn it in." Jack grinned devilishly and Daniel shook his head, knowing the argument was lost. "So…I showed you mine, now you show me yours."

Daniel grimaced but reached for the envelope again, the game practically forgotten the moment Jack had tossed the ancient communicator stone onto the table. Maybe that had been Jack's plan all along. He'd find something to distract Daniel away from the game; something he'd know Daniel would be extremely interested in…and the stone had certainly accomplished that but he had his own strategy in this game of chess.

With slow deliberation he pulled the contents from the envelope and cleared his throat when he realized Jack was again reading the paper.

"Oh, sorry, Danny! Let's see it!"

With his eyes locked on Jack, Daniel slowly turned the object towards him. For a few seconds there was absolutely no reaction but Daniel waited patiently; waited for the signals from Jack's eyes to untangle themselves and travel to his brain. It took a few more seconds before his mouth began to move like a fish gasping for air and Daniel couldn't help the slow smile that colored his features.

Jack lifted one hand and pointed. "Where did you…_how_ did you?"

"Oh, I have my sources." He smiled.

"Give me that, Daniel! You can't wager that!"

Jack lunged at Daniel, grasping at the object but Daniel was quicker and pulled it neatly away.

"If you can wager a priceless, ancient artifact then I can wager this!"

Daniel watched Jack staring, mouth hanging open, at the picture of Sam, clothed only in an American flag. He wasn't sure that Jack was even breathing and he could see small beads of perspiration breaking out on his forehead.

"Daniel! That is extremely inappropriate! Where did you get that?!!!!"

Shocked at the image in Daniel's hands, Jack was nearly shouting as he stared at the expanse of bare skin highlighted by a tremendously bright smile. He tried to focus on that smile but his eyes kept slipping lower, to the flag she held clasped just above her barely covered breasts. He knew he should look away but his eyes betrayed him and he just continued to stare. Strong arms and creamy shoulders all beautifully bare led his eye to the tan lines that disappeared beneath the flag. His eyes lingered a moment at that apex before he realized he was staring at his second in command and quickly forced his gaze higher.

That maneuver was little help as he found himself spell bound by the twinkling blue eyes that stared back at him from beneath a shock of messy, blond hair. Her teeth biting down seductively into her bottom lip, accentuating the smile that adorned her lips and mesmerizing Jack as he searched for the perfect word to describe her expression.

_Giggling? No, that's not it. Naughty? Definitely. That's it! But wait, Sam? In a naughty picture?'_ He quickly forced his gaze away from the photo and back to Daniel.

Daniel chuckled softly and slid the picture back into the envelope.

"Did you just say…_inappropriate_?" He chuckled again. "Maybe you should wipe the drool from you chin and try again!"

Jack blinked as if his brain had short circuited and suddenly realized he should try to regain some composure, the shock of seeing Sam in such a…a _revealing_ persona totally destroying his well-practiced neutral demeanor. He could see the delight in Daniel's eyes and knew he'd be a long time living this one down. He craned his neck then cleared his throat and tried to relax into the chair, quickly reconstructing that "never let them see you sweat" attitude that he'd perfected over the years. When he spoke, his voice was cool and calculating; the formidable Colonel O'Neill back in charge.

"You're a dead man, Daniel. You know that, right? She'll kill you."

"She'll never know unless you tell her."

Jack tilted his head to one side and seemed to consider that statement while Daniel went back to studying the chess board.

"You gonna tell her, Jack?"

Jack didn't move; he was pretending to study the board while he avoided Daniel's laughing eyes. _That was a rhetorical question; he didn't really expect an answer. Did he?'_

"Your move, Daniel."

"Right!"

His slender fingers reached out to confidently move his chosen piece and then his eyes returned quickly to Jack.

"You know, Jack, it's a good thing you're not always this transparent."

"Shut up, Daniel."

"Well, of course…you couldn't actually do anything with it even if you win. Like you said…she'd kill you…me….um, both of us."

"You have no idea, Daniel. Is that the only copy?"

"Um, no…actually no."

Jack looked up completely startled.

"Are you telling me you made more of those things? Daniel…"

"Wait! Made? I didn't make them, Jack…I mean I didn't take the photo."

Jack settled his chess piece on the new square and let his hand fall away, staring at Daniel.

"No, of course not. I knew that! But you'd better destroy the others…computer manipulation or not…Carter will…"

"It's a real photo, Jack. I didn't alter it."

Daniel moved his knight in silent pursuit of Jack's queen before looking up again.

Jack blinked slowly trying to retain his grasp on reality. For just a moment he wondered if he was under some unknown alien influence…and Carter right along with him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Daniel, Carter would never…"

Each continued to play out their strategy as the game progressed amidst their disjointed conversation.

"Evidently, she would…um, she did."

"I don't…" Jack's voice trailed off as he pondered what Sam's motive had been…when and where that photo had been taken. A slight smile crossed his lips as the memory flashed through his mind and Daniel settled his pawn on a new battle line. "Although…it does have a certain…_luminosity_."

"Yeah, right!" Daniel exclaimed loudly while borrowing a generous dose of Jack's sarcasm. "Luminosity, my ass!"

Jack calmly moved his rook one square to the left and looked up at Daniel.

"Check."

"_What_? Check? No…."

Daniel's thumbnail slipped automatically into his mouth as his eyes moved furiously across the board and confirmed Jack's proclamation. He studied his strategy and shook his head in confusion, intense concentration clearly evident on his face.

Now it was Jack's turn to chuckle.

"It's just a rock, Danny."

Daniel looked up at Jack, aggravated at the obvious implication in his voice.

"Well…it's just a _photo_…Jack. Besides, this strategy will work, it's a proven fact."

"You're right." Jack chuckled again.

"Shut up, Jack. Let me think."

Jack stood and moved towards the kitchen.

"Got any beer…while you're…thinking?"

"Yeah, help yourself."

Jack just shook his head. Daniel was lost now, completely immersed in the puzzle that Jack had so easily woven around him. Yep, that photo had been a master stroke but Daniel had waited too long; the battle had been lost before he created the diversion. Jack chuckled again, opened his beer and walked back to the table.

Ten minutes and two moves later, it was over.

"Checkmate."

"Damn!" Daniel expounded. "How do you do that?"

"Practice, Danny. _Lots_ of practice." Jack lifted the rock and moved it closer to his side of the table then held out his hand.

"She will kill me, Jack. Seriously."

Jack nodded and accepted the envelope with a wide smile on his face.

Silently they began to put the game away, allowing it to rest until their next battle. When they were finished, Jack quietly pulled the photo from the envelope. He stopped part way and stared down at Sam's face. A small smile tickled his lips and turned into a lop-sided grin as Daniel watched.

"Hard to believe, huh?"

Jack simply raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"I guess I never had a chance of winning once you saw that." Daniel had spoken off-hand and looked up suddenly to check Jack's reaction. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"You did."

"Well, it isn't as if it's a secret...well, not from me anyway."

Jack decided to ignore that remark completely.

"Daniel, just how did you get this?"

"Um…I copied it. Sam has the original."

"You better hope she never finds out."

"I'm not worried, I don't have it anymore…do I?"

A sudden startled expression spread across Jack's face like a tidal wave and he seemed to pale as Daniel watched.

"Hey! I'm not taking the blame for this!"

"But you do _have_ it, don't you?"

And suddenly there was another voice in the room….

"Hi guys! _Have_ what?" She was bubbling over with enthusiasm as she smiled at them with sparkling eyes.

"Sam! Hi…Sam."

She frowned slightly and then chuckled at his obvious nervousness.

"_Have_ what?" She repeated.

"Carter! Um, yeah. We were just playing chess."

"Sir…usually that requires a chess board and those little pieces…you know?"

She was grinning broadly now, sure that she'd caught them up to something but having no idea what.

Daniel spoke quickly, his voice squeaky with discomfort. "We, um, just finished. Jack won…again."

"Well, he is a master at military strategy, Daniel but I'm sure you gave him a tough challenge." She paused and turned towards Jack. "So what was the bet this time?"

She asked the question with only casual interest but Jack and Daniel looked as if she'd suddenly ordered them in front of a firing squad. They both started fidgeting and stammering; increasing her slight frown at their reaction as well as her curiosity.

Jack glanced at Daniel, silently signaling what he wanted and it would have worked, too…with anyone other than a member of SG-1. Sam however, didn't miss a beat. She read the signal and locked onto Daniel who suddenly looked terribly guilty while trying to look totally innocent. Quickly her eyes returned to Jack, who was also looking extremely guilty.

The next few seconds was like a magical, silent ballet. They all stood their ground, silently watching the others, while Jack tried to work out the best resolution. Anyone walking into the room would have been immediately uncomfortable; they were almost frozen in place, waiting for that proverbial other shoe to drop, afraid to give anything away with their movements. Years of working together under very stressful situations had taught them volumes about hiding emotions…it had also taught them to read their teammates with shocking accuracy.

Jack didn't want to give up his winnings but he hadn't planned on Carter ever knowing about the game, much less the wager. If he moved one muscle towards that envelope lying so innocently on the table, she'd reach it before he could. He couldn't risk that, so…on to Plan B.

"Carter, you know what a thing Daniel has for his…rocks."

Daniel's mouth dropped open and Jack grinned. Not a good choice of words. Maybe he could still surprise them after all. They just might get out of this without Carter ever knowing. He just needed a diversion.

"And it was just a friendly game! What could it possibly hurt for Daniel to have one little rock over for a week-end visit?"

Carter's eyes widened only slightly as she glanced at the table and suddenly recognized the communicator, then her eyes slowly closed in disbelief.

Jack pounced. He leaned in and snatched up the envelope almost before her eyes were closed, taking note that Daniel was grasping for the communicator, right on queue. It was in both their best interests to divide her attention thus preventing that famous Carter mind from working out too many possible scenarios. Daniel was a smart guy; he didn't want to incur Carter's wrath any more than Jack; he'd figured that much out long before he'd obtained the photo.

Suddenly, her eyes were open and she was lunging at them, curiosity propelling her forward at an astonishing rate.

"Sir, I can't believe that you…"

Jack paused, the envelope firmly within his grasp while still trying to outwit Carter.

"Now, just hold your horses, Carter! We were going to take it back!" She glared at him skeptically and he called for back-up. "Weren't we, Daniel?"

Caught off guard, Daniel gave a perfect impression of a pre-occupied archeologist.

"What?" Looking admirably innocent. "Oh! Yes, yes of course!"

"Besides! He can't even operate it!" Jack added.

Carter stopped and turned in his direction, deliberately tilting her head and glaring at him rather sternly. Then she turned her piercing stare back on Daniel and noted with appreciation that he started to squirm. Her gaze drifted back and forth between them until both men had been properly chastised; all without a single word being spoken.

Then she silently held out one upturned palm to Daniel.

He took a hesitant step forward and placed the stone in her hand, opening his mouth to apologize once more.

"Sam, I…"

She held up one pointed finger and Daniel went silent, dropping his head and obediently stepping back to his former position.

"Sir?" Sam questioned her nervous CO innocently.

"What?" He barked.

"A plain brown wrapper? I don't think Daniel is offering Playboy as his ante so what's in there? Did you two steal some ancient text or something?"

"Carter! There you go again! Now, think, Carter! Why would I want ancient text?"

Jack moved the envelope well out of her reach, almost completely behind his back and stared at her with a cool, questioning demeanor.

"Well, you've got me there, Sir." She muttered and glanced at Daniel. That guilty look was still there; overshadowing the innocent schoolboy look with which she was so familiar. "Then again, if it's so innocent…"

Jack squirmed slightly but quickly recovered, putting forth his most indignant expression.

"Look…Carter…it's just…oh, for cryin' out loud!"

She just stared back at him and waited.

"It's just guy stuff, all right? You don't need to see it. It's nothing…"

He almost made it; almost held his colonel's glare successfully throughout that sentence; was well on his way to convincing her but as he neared the end of his "working" defense his mind betrayed him as Carter smiled. It was exactly the same smile as in that photo; her eyes were slightly different and the clothing was definitely different but oh, that smile…and it was enough to give her the slightest glimmer. Jack literally saw the instant her super brain arrived at the solution and couldn't contain the minute groan that whispered past his lips.

Her head turned like a shot towards Daniel and accusing blue eyes flashed with the fire of betrayal. She sucked in a deep breath and Daniel unconsciously took a step backwards.

"How could you?" She wailed at Daniel.

He shook his head and his eyes scrunched up with concern at her distress.

"It's nothing, Sam, I promise!"

"You're not a good liar, Daniel but I'll deal with you later!"

Even though Jack heard her words, his brain was still wondering what exactly she was planning to do to Daniel but his instincts had automatically kicked in and he was already moving, as rapidly as his body would allow, towards Daniel's front door.

"Sir!" She yelled out as she too started moving. "Sir! Don't!"

Daniel's eyes had grown large with concern but he didn't have Jack's instincts and was still standing flat footed beside the table when Jack reached the door and flung it open. Sam was moving faster than Daniel could have imagined, gaining remarkable speed in the small space; suddenly Daniel realized that Jack didn't stand a chance. In desperation to help his quickly fleeing friend, Daniel yelled across the room.

"Sam! Sam! Stop!"

She didn't stop but she did turn slightly and tossed the communicator into the air. Now Daniel found his instincts. He leapt across the space, eyes riveted on the falling object, looking for all the world like a champion football player as his body transformed into a precision instrument, slimming out to his full length, arms extended, his will focused and literally flying through the air. For a few seconds.

Then he was falling, crashing against the couch and then the coffee table, the end table and finally the floor. There was a loud indistinguishable sound as he landed on the floor with enough force to knock him breathless. The lamp from the end table followed him to the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces; his glasses slid erratically with each impact and finally skittered across the rug but when inertia at last gave way to gravity and he came to a full stop, the artifact was cradled safely in his hand.

He stared down at it for a moment, sighing in relief as he saw it intact and undamaged. Then he looked up and squinted toward the open door where Jack and Sam had disappeared. Slowly he moved to his feet to follow them.

He picked up his glasses, straightening them slightly against his face then stepped outside the door and turned his head to the side, towards the shouting voices that echoed across the lazy afternoon. He couldn't prevent the smile that followed.

Jack was running at full speed and Sam was in hot pursuit. She was shouting, mostly unintelligible things at him as he ran. Jack was dodging hedges, then leaping flower beds and groaning as he landed on unforgiving concrete. He was shouting, too; ordering Sam to stop…_right now, Carter'_…but of course, she was ignoring him.

Daniel leaned into the door frame and watched, knowing the end couldn't be too far away. Jack was good but Sam wouldn't give up and he suddenly found himself wishing for a video camera thinking he could use that footage for all kinds of interesting persuasion.

Jack turned to look over his shoulder, checking on Carter's progress and slammed into a parked car, his leg grinding against the bumper with a sickening thud. Then he was rolling, away from the car, away from Carter and reciting a string of expletives between clenched teeth. Daniel pushed off the door frame and started running towards them just in time to see Sam pounce on the downed colonel.

"Come on, guys! That's enough!" Daniel shouted at his friends. "You're gonna get hurt!"

Sam crashed into the colonel with a resounding thud and immediately began struggling with him; her legs wrapping around his as she settled her weight on his chest; arms reaching for the envelope that he held at arm's length.

"Give it to me, Sir, it isn't yours!"

Jack grabbed at her with his free hand and pushed against the ground, trying to unseat her from atop his body.

"I won it!" He yelled childishly. "It is mine!"

"No, it's not! Now give it to me!" Sam demanded.

"Jack! Sam! Stop it!" Daniel yelled as he approached, smiling slightly at the rapidly moving mass of arms and legs. They knew each other too well and were countering the other's moves almost before they thought of it. "Let's discuss this. We can find a solution!"

"It's mine, Daniel! That's the solution! And I want it back!" A strong arm grasped her waist and her air rushed out in a loud whoosh, making the rest of her words erratic. "…not…on…base. I'll…kick…your…"

Daniel interrupted.

"Ok, ok! I get it! You're going to kill me! Can we do it inside, please? Before the neighbors call the cops?"

He said it but he wasn't really worried. The few people who had gathered to watch were smiling, enjoying the show as Jack laughed aloud and held Sam at bay with one hand. Oh, he was struggling all right, she seemed to move every direction at once, but he wasn't really in danger of losing this battle even though she still sat astride him, holding him to the ground. Daniel knew he could topple her easily enough and gain the advantage…_if_ he let go of the envelope.

Yeah, right!' he thought. not happening.' Suddenly Jack's voice broke through his reverie and he looked up.

"Daniel, grab her!"

Daniel hesitated, almost said no but then remembered he was responsible for Jack's predicament so he stepped forward and reached both arms around Sam, pinning her arms to her side. Jack immediately dropped the envelope behind his head and grabbed a thigh with each hand, fingers pressing down hard as he held her still.

Carter struggled for another moment then pressed her lips tightly together in anger.

"Dammit!" She spewed. "Let me go!"

"Not until you promise to behave!" Jack shouted in her face.

"Me?" She yelled again and Jack winched.

Daniel laughed softly at the picture; Jack was still in command even when flat on his back with a very pissed off Carter astride him.

"Come on, Sam." Daniel pleaded. "Time to stop!"

"I'm gonna kill you both!"

"No, you're not, Carter. What would Hammond say? How would you explain killing Daniel and me over a stupid envelope…you don't even know what's inside!"

Sam growled. Then she shook her shoulders, twisting with all her strength as she pushed her strong legs against the ground. _Damn Daniel and his weight lifting!' _She thought but no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't seem to get free. In frustration, she opened her mouth and let go with an angry scream.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here! Let her go!"

Three heads turned in unison toward the concerned stranger; three pairs of eyes wide in surprise.

Sam stared up at the man for a moment and then glanced down at Jack, her commanding officer. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself before speaking.

"It's all right." She said calmly.

"Are you sure? I mean, it looks…"

"We're sure!" All three answered and Sam smiled up at the man. "Really, it's ok. We're just…" She looked down at Jack and back again. "It's ok."

The man stood silently watching for a moment, trying to access the situation. Then he threw his hands into the air and chuckled.

"Ok, lady, if you say so."

"I do. Thanks!"

Then he was gone and the other spectators chuckled even more.

"Ok, Carter. Give it up or we _are_ going to have to explain this to Hammond. Do you want that?"

"No, Sir." She spoke resignedly, relaxing against him. She stopped struggling and felt Daniel lighten his grasp; then Jack's hands released their pressure and all three went immobile.

"So, truce?" Jack eyed her cautiously and asked. "No more killing?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"Back off, Daniel." Jack smiled up at her and gently patted the thigh he'd just squeezed hard enough to bruise.

Daniel released her and stepped back, smiling at their behavior. She was still gonna kill them, he just knew it. He lowered his head and was rubbing one hand along the back of his neck when he heard someone calling his name.

"Jackson! Daniel! What the hell is going on?"

"Oh! Carl! Hi! Nothing…just…you know…goofy friends!"

Jack snorted watching Daniel approach his acquaintance and relaxed his defenses completely as he watched them chatting.

"Sir?" Jack turned back towards her, smiling and she returned the smile tenfold. "The envelope, Sir?"

"Yeah, I got it…now, get…"

Jack reached both hands behind his head to grasp the illusive object of their struggle and Carter suddenly leaned forward. Her hands dug into his sides and then his armpits, clawing against his skin…tickling him mercilessly.

"Ho…Carter…no…stop!"

Daniel spun to see them struggling again; Jack laughing almost hysterically while Sam vigorously tickled him. He chuckled then raised a hand to cover his grin.

"Married?" His friend questioned as he pointed to Sam and Jack.

"What? Uh, no!" Daniel responded, a bit surprised at the question.

"What are they fighting over?"

Daniel turned towards his friend, still chuckling. "Um, well…I guess you sort of…well, you had to be there."

His friend raised his eyebrows, nodded and looked back at the struggling pair. Jack was squirming like a two year old; trying to avoid Carter's tickling fingers but it looked as if he was enjoying it, too.

"You gonna stop them?"

Daniel watched a few more seconds.

"Naw! What's the point?"

Just as the words left his mouth, Jack finally grasped the envelope and brought it forward as Carter leaned closer, placing her feet flat against the ground. Jack squirmed beneath her, attempting to evade her attack and Carter snatched the envelope from his hands. In one move she was on her feet and standing a few feet away; folding the envelope and stuffing it victoriously inside her shirt.

Jack was motionless, his mouth hanging open in surprise, staring at her in disbelief.

"Hey! You cheated!"

"I don't know what you mean, Sir." She smiled back at him sweetly. "But like Daniel said...we should really stop now and…well, you know…the neighbors…General Hammond."

"Yeah, right, Carter!" Jack climbed to his feet and found himself staring at her chest, his prize lost beneath the cotton fabric of her tee shirt. "That's mine you know."

"Not today, Sir." She stated flatly, still grinning at him evilly. "Ok! Well, I really have to get going guys so…see you later."

"Carter!" Jack yelled after her as she turned and walked calmly away, even knowing she wouldn't stop. He just wanted to get in the last word. Then he turned to Daniel. "Did you see that?"

"Um, yeah. I did."

Daniel's friend chuckled, patted his shoulder and walked away shaking his head then Daniel moved to stand beside Jack. Arms crossed, head tilted slightly in thought as he watched Sam walk away.

"Damn!" Jack exclaimed.

Daniel turned to look at his friend and smiled at his obvious exasperation.

"Come on, Jack." And Daniel started to walk away, back towards his apartment.

"Daniel! Dammit, this isn't fair! I won that, you know I did! It was mine!"

"Yes, Jack, I know."

"Well?"

"Well, let's go have a beer while you calm down and if you're really nice…and Sam doesn't kill us…I'll print you another one."

"You'll what? Print another one…"

"Yeah…but this time you better make sure Sam doesn't find out!"

The End..._until the next adventure._


End file.
